


Una nueva vida, un nuevo futuro

by Patty_chan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Japan, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_chan/pseuds/Patty_chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Atem tuviera la opción de quedarse? Antes de cruzar al otro mundo, los dioses le ofrecen la oportunidad de quedarse con Yugi y sus amigos. Atem acepta. Por fin puede vivir una vida normal, sin magia ni artículos milenarios. Tampoco un país que gobernar. Solo un adolescente más con toda la vida por delante. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrar en esta nueva vida a un viejo amigo.Loyaltyshipping (Yami Yugi x Mago Oscuro) y mención de Peachshipping (Yugi Muto x Anzu Mazaki). También se puede considerar Sealshipping (Atem x Mahado) en la época actual. Excepto Mehu, Queb y Rashida, los personajes pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi
Relationships: Black Magician | Dark Magician/Yami Yuugi, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner & Mutou Yuugi, loyaltyshipping - Relationship, peachshipping - Relationship, sealshipping - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 11





	1. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el primer fanfic que escribí al ver la escasez de historias de esta pareja. Me entretenía escribiendo y realmente nunca pensé en publicarla hasta hace un par de años, cuando ilusamente creí que en unas semanas podía editarla y publicarla. Entonces un comentario de Lola300 en uno de sus fanfics me hizo ver que tenía mucho que mejorar en la historia y, después de varias modificaciones y un largo bloqueo, aquí está. La he mejorado todo lo que he podido y espero que disfruten leyéndola.

1

El tricolor no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Por enésima vez miró en dirección a la cama que había a su lado, donde descansaba un chico muy similar a él. Recordó cómo aquel muchacho inseguro que conoció se convirtió en el Rey de los Duelistas, liberando de ese modo su alma y dándole la oportunidad de decidir su futuro.

Los dioses le ofrecieron la oportunidad de quedarse junto a Yugi y los demás, viviendo con ellos la vida que no pudo vivir siendo faraón. Él aceptó. Todos se alegraron de su decisión, incluso el abuelo de Yugi, quien no dudó en adoptarlo y quererlo como si fuera uno más de la familia. Debido al bronceado tono de su piel decidieron que sería el primo del oji-amatista venido de Egipto, mientras que Ishizu y Kaiba arreglaron los papeles.

Volvió a cambiar de posición y miró su mochila con los libros y cuadernos que necesitaría ese curso. Los dos últimos meses los había pasado estudiando para pasar el examen de ingreso. Había sido un verano duro pero con su inteligencia y la ayuda de sus amigos superó la prueba con buena nota, ingresando en la misma clase que ellos.

Todavía no se lo creía. Un día estaba salvando al mundo y recuperando su memoria y al otro vivía su vida como cualquier joven de su edad. En el fondo eso era lo que siempre había deseado y tal vez por eso le costaba dormir. Estaba nervioso. Empezaba el colegio y tendría que presentarse delante de toda la clase. Aunque no debería, pensó, ya que cuando era faraón tuvo que hablar ante miles de personas.

Pero sentía que al día siguiente pasaría algo. Cerró los ojos, intentando relajar su cuerpo mientras empezaba a respirar profundamente. Mañana será otro día, pensó.

∞∞∞

—¡Vamos, despierta! —gritaba una voz mientras le zarandeaban. —¡Atem, vamos a llegar tarde!

Al ver que no despertaba Yugi cogió un vaso de agua y se lo vació en la cara. Atem se incorporó sobresaltado.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! —gritó el mayor con la cara empapada.

—No despertabas y si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde el primer día. —explicó Yugi.

—¿Tarde? ¿A dónde? —preguntó desconcertado.

—El colegio. Hoy es la presentación. ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Hoy conoceremos a nuestro tutor de este curso y nos dará los horarios que tendremos que seguir. Te espero en la cocina. —añadió dejando a Atem solo.

El oji-rubí se aseó y se vistió tan rápido como pudo. Bajó a la cocina donde se encontró a Sugoroku sentado en una silla y a Yugi mirándolo con preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Casi se desmaya.

—No me he desmayado, sólo ha sido un mareo. He girado la cabeza demasiado rápido, eso es todo. —cortó el abuelo. —Tengo una edad y no debería hacer movimientos tan bruscos. Si me quedo sentado se me pasará en seguida. Vamos, daos prisa antes de que se os haga tarde.

Ambos desayunaron sin quitar la mirada del anciano y tuvieron que correr para no llegar tarde.

—No te preocupes, es mayor. Estas cosas pueden pasar. —aseguró Atem al ver la expresión del menor.

—No es la primera vez que sucede algo así. —recordó el oji-amatista. —Me preocupa que realmente le pase algo malo.

—Cuando volvamos estará como una rosa, ya verás.

Por el camino se encontraron con Jono, que casi los arrolla. Estaba a medio vestir con una tostada todavía en la boca.

—¿Ves? No somos los únicos que vamos con el tiempo justo. —comentó Atem conteniendo la risa.

—Pero en él es algo habitual, lo raro es que llegue a tiempo —contestó Yugi sonriendo.

Jonouchi alzó la cabeza con aire ofendido mientras se colocaba bien la camisa y se comía lo que quedaba de tostada. Los tricolores estallaron en carcajadas cuando se golpeó con una farola, cayendo al suelo.

—¡Ouch! Menudos amigos tengo —refunfuñó mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía Atem.

—No te ofendas, sabes que eres como un hermano para mí. —se disculpó Yugi. —Pero tienes que reconocer que ha sido gracioso. Deberías comprar una bicicleta, así tardarías menos en llegar al colegio.

—Chicos, ¿no deberíamos darnos prisa? —recordó el oji-rubí.

Echaron a correr hasta la puerta, donde les esperaban Anzu y Honda.

—Yugi, ¿qué pasó? No es normal que llegues tarde. —preguntó la castaña.

—Atem se durmió. —contestó mientras recuperaban el aliento.

—Bueno, entremos ya. Vamos con el tiempo justo —señaló Honda.

—¿Nadie pregunta por mí? —dijo Jono mientras los veía entrar al edificio. —¡Esperadme, no me dejéis atrás! —gritó mientras les alcanzaba.

Se dirigieron a su aula donde hablaron hasta que llegó el profesor. Cuando se abrió la puerta los alumnos se sentaron rápidamente. El director entró seguido por un joven alto de piel bronceada como la de Atem, con el pelo largo y castaño y los ojos negros. El oji-rubí apenas consiguió disimular su sorpresa.

—Buenos días. Durante este curso tendréis de tutor a un nuevo profesor. A pesar de su juventud tiene experiencia enseñando, así que no lo subestiméis. Tratadlo con el respeto y la consideración que merece. Son todos suyos, profesor. —dijo saliendo de la clase.

—Buenos días. Me llamo Kek Hekay. Seré vuestro profesor de Lengua y Literatura y vuestro tutor durante este curso. Espero que nos llevemos bien porque no os gustará verme enfadado. Mientras os comportéis y cumpláis con vuestra obligación todo irá bien, y si tenéis algún problema no dudéis en contármelo.

A continuación se presentaron los alumnos y luego Hekay repartió los horarios con los nombres de los profesores. Se acordó que la semana siguiente se votaría al representante de la clase y dieron por finalizada la tutoría.


	2. Capítulo 2

2

—Yami, ¿qué te ocurre?

Aprovechando el buen tiempo y la última tarde libre antes de empezar con el curso habían decidido disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día. Del colegio habían ido directos al Arcade y ahora se encontraban en una pizzería. El tricolor mayor miró a su compañero. Desde que habían llegado trataba de elegir una pizza pero sus pensamientos siempre volaban hacia su nuevo tutor.

—Yug tiene razón, hoy no pareces tú mismo. —afirmó Jono. —Desde que hemos salido del cole estás distraído. Ni siquiera nos has pateado el culo en el Arcade como de costumbre. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada importante —respondió. —Es solo que desde niño deseé tener una vida normal como cualquier otro chico y no como príncipe o rey. Y ahora, después de todo lo que he vivido, aquí estoy con vosotros. Voy al colegio, juego a videojuegos y como pizza como si nada. Me resulta raro no tener que proteger a la humanidad de algún loco que intenta destruir el mundo. Siento como si no fuera mi vida.

—Creo que hablo en nombre de todos al decir que no eres el único. —comentó Honda mientras Jono asentía. —Desde que te conocemos nos hemos visto metidos continuamente en el ojo del huracán y tener de repente una vida normal y tranquila resulta extraño.

—Honda tiene razón. —continuó Anzu. —Creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo que todos nos adaptemos.

—Gracias por vuestro apoyo y por acogerme como uno más.

—Somos amigos ¿no? —dijo Jono. —Ahora que ya está todo aclarado, ¿podemos pedir de una vez? ¡Me muero de hambre!

Todos rieron cuando su estómago rugió como si hubiera escuchado la queja de su dueño.

∞ ∞ ∞

—De acuerdo, suéltalo ya. —dijo Yugi rompiendo el silencio.

Estaban los dos en la habitación que compartían. A pesar de los intentos del oji-rubí por disimular, el menor lo conocía demasiado bien para dejarse engañar. Después de todo, habían compartido el mismo cuerpo.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—A ellos podrás engañarles pero a mí no. Sé perfectamente que algo te ronda por la cabeza y no se trata de la nueva vida que tienes. Estás así desde que hemos conocido a nuestro nuevo tutor, por lo tanto está relacionado con él. No es quien dice ser, ¿verdad?

—Al contrario, Aibou. Es muy probable que sea precisamente quien dice ser. —respondió enigmático.

Yugi esperó que Atem continuara su explicación, pero su primo se había tumbado en la cama sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

—Lo único que ha dicho es que se llama Kek Hekay. —reflexionó. —Desde luego no es un nombre japonés sino extranjero. Además tiene la piel bronceada como tú. ¿Podría ser de Egipto? ¿Alguien de tu pasado? —El oji-rubí suspiró ante la insistencia de Yugi. —Vale, es alguien que conoces de tus tiempos como faraón. Por lo tanto su nombre está en egipcio antiguo. ¿Qué significa Kek Hekay? —preguntó a su primo pero éste no contestó. —No importa, le preguntaré al abuelo.

Yugi se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a saciar su curiosidad.

—Mago Oscuro. —respondió cuando tenía la mano apoyada en el pomo. —Kek Hekay significa Mago Oscuro en mi lengua madre.

El tricolor menor le miró sorprendido.

—¡¿El Mago Oscuro?! Pero eso no puede ser. —comentó Yugi sentándose en la cama. —¿Cómo es posible que tu amigo de la infancia esté vivo? ¡Han pasado cinco mil años! Además, me explicaste que fusionó su alma con su monstruo y de ahí surgió el Mago Oscuro ¿no? No creo que un ritual de ese tipo se pueda deshacer fácilmente.

—Es cierto que es difícil, pero no imposible. Mahado era el mejor mago del mundo y lo demostró cuando realizó con éxito aquel hechizo. Sólo unos pocos son capaces de conseguirlo. —explicó con orgullo y admiración en su voz. —Fue realmente extraordinario. Su empeño en protegerme fue la causa de que lo lograra. Estoy seguro de que si deseara deshacerlo y vivir una vida normal, encontraría la manera de conseguirlo.

—Pero si se trata de él, ¿por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Qué quiere conseguir? Si lo ha hecho entonces es muy posible que este encuentro no sea casual ¿no crees?

—No lo sé. Lo observaré y trataré de acercarme a él para obtener respuestas. —Yugi se le quedó mirando. —¿Qué?

—¿Estás contento de volver a verlo?

—Sí —respondió sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

Yugi sonrió también al notar que su mirada se había iluminado.

—Entonces estarás deseando volver a verle mañana y hablar con él.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió el mayor preocupado. —No creo que sea adecuado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es nuestro profesor. ¿Qué pensaría la gente si el primer día me quedo hablando con él?

—No tienen que pensar nada. Es tu amigo y necesitas hablar con él. ¿Por qué tendría que suponer un problema?

—No lo sé, no quiero causarle problemas. ¿Y si me equivoco y no es él? No puedo actuar como si ya lo conociera pero tampoco puedo ignorarlo. —clavó la mirada en Yugi cuando escuchó su risa. —¿De qué te ríes?

—¿Te has escuchado? Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado.

—No digas tonterías. —respondió desviando la mirada. —Sólo es mi mejor amigo.

—De acuerdo. —cedió el menor. —Sólo es tu amigo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué piensas que eso puede causarle problemas? Eres su alumno, no es raro que hables con él. ¿No crees?

—¿Y si alguien descubre que ya nos conocíamos? Podrían acusarle de favorecerme.

Yugi rio ante la ocurrencia de Atem.

—¿Cómo van a demostrar eso? Cuando nacisteis ni siquiera existían las carreteras. Yami, todo irá bien. —añadió al ver la verdadera preocupación del mayor. —Soy consciente de que hace cinco mil años que no habláis como es debido pero si realmente es él ¿no te gustaría volver a contar con su amistad? ¿No deseas que vuelva a formar parte de tu vida?

—Sí, pero no sé cómo debería tratarle. Siempre hubo mucha confianza entre nosotros pero ahora todo es distinto.

—Ahora es tu profesor. Trátalo como tal y después deja que vuestra relación evolucione con naturalidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordad que en Japón se dice el nombre completo al revés. Hekay (mago) es el nombre y Kek (oscuro/negro) es el apellido. Hasta la semana que viene ;)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y kudos recibidos! Me animan mucho a continuar publicando la historia. Sinceramente, no me esperaba recibir dos Kudos con solo dos capítulos subidos. :) Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfrutéis.

3

_No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, pero ahí estaba. Sintió que su corazón se rompía al confirmar su peor temor. Mana estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas a los pies de la tabla. Atem sintió que estaba llorando por los dos, pues por mucho que deseara dejarse llevar por el dolor no podía. Como faraón debía proteger a su pueblo y asegurarse de que Bakura estaba muerto. Debía dejar a un lado sus sentimientos por el bien del país._

_—Faraón, mi alma será su eterno sirviente._

_Sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones al escuchar su voz._

_—Mahado…_

Se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos. Rápidamente se levantó y bajó a la cocina para evitar despertar a Yugi. Desde que el oji-café había vuelto a entrar en su vida había soñado varias veces con lo mismo y siempre se despertaba con la misma presión en el pecho que había sentido aquel día.

Bebió un vaso de agua y regresó a su cama. Clavó la mirada en el techo mientras trataba de conciliar de nuevo el sueño pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en Mahado. Finalmente se rindió y cerró los ojos mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que ambos habían compartido. Un fuerte sonido despertó a ambos tricolores. De un manotazo Yugi apagó el despertador mientras Atem se frotaba los ojos. ¿En qué momento se había dormido?

—¿Una mala noche? —preguntó el oji-amatista al ver el cansancio en el rostro ajeno.

Atem asintió.

—No es la primera vez que te pasa.

—Sólo es una pesadilla como consecuencia de la guerra. No pasa nada. —aseguró el oji-rubí.

—¿Consecuencia de la guerra o del regreso de tu amigo?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es cierto que al principio tuviste pesadillas con Zork, pero casi habían desaparecido antes de ir al colegio. Es por él ¿verdad?

—No digas tonterías. —­respondió desviando la mirada.

Yugi le observó atentamente y suspiró.

—Muy bien, tú sabrás lo que haces. Me voy a duchar.

∞ ∞ ∞

Aquel día tocaba literatura, una asignatura que solo encontraba interesante cuando leían y analizaban textos. Le encantaba leer pero ¿de qué servía aprenderse de memoria todos aquellos autores, obras y fechas si al año siguiente ya se le habrían olvidado la mayoría? Con la cabeza apoyada en una mano trató de seguir las explicaciones de Hekay mientras luchaba contra el sueño que amenazaba con dominarle.

Miró el reloj por enésima vez. Afortunadamente después tenían recreo, aunque la última media hora se le estaba haciendo eterna. Incluso tuvo la sensación de que las manecillas giraban al revés. Poco a poco los párpados se le cerraron y pensó que no pasaría nada por cerrar un rato los ojos si continuaba escuchando la lección. El timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase le despertó de su letargo. Cuando estaba a punto de irse con sus amigos al patio, una voz familiar lo detuvo.

—Muto Atem, quédate un momento. —llamó Hekay. —Vosotros podéis esperarle en el patio. No tardaremos mucho.

Sorprendido, el oji-rubí miró a su tutor y después se dirigió a los demás, que le miraban dubitativos.

—Adelantaros, en seguida voy.

—Te esperamos donde siempre. No tardes.

—Descuida.

Una vez se fueron sus amigos centró toda su atención en Hekay, que lo miraba con seriedad. Al instante su mente viajó en el tiempo, cuando era príncipe y Mahado le daba algunas de las clases de magia. A pesar de ser su mejor amigo, durante aquellas horas eran maestro y alumno. Sabía separar su vida personal de su vida profesional.

—Sabía que la clase de hoy era aburrida, pero no como para dormirse. —comenzó diciendo Hekay.

—Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención. —dijo el tricolor de inmediato. —¿Cuál es la sanción?

—Explicarme qué sucede. —Atem le miró sorprendido. —He observado que últimamente pareces más cansado. ¿Algún problema en casa?

—Ninguno en absoluto.

—¿Pesadillas?

—¿A qué viene tanto interés?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—No pareces de los que se duerme en clase porque sí.

Se observaron durante unos instantes.

—Espero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí si necesitas ayuda. —Atem frunció los labios por un momento, suficiente para que el oji-café lo notara. —¿Hay algo que te disguste?

Atem sintió una punzada al ver que su preocupación era sincera, pero solo durante un segundo.

—Nada, profesor. No volverá a suceder. ¿Puedo irme ya?

—Sí, eso es todo.

Hekay observó con tristeza al tricolor mientras se marchaba. En otro tiempo el oji-rubí le hubiera contado todo sin dudar un instante. Resignado recogió sus cosas y se marchó de allí añorando los viejos tiempos.

∞ ∞ ∞

—¿Qué quería de ti? —preguntó Jono cuando los alcanzó.

—Nada importante. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es extraño ese profesor ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —intervino Yugi.

—No es japonés.

—Excelente observación, sabueso Jono. —ironizó Honda. —¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

—¡Oye, ¿a quién llamas sabueso?!

—Lo más extraño creo que es su nombre. Nunca lo había escuchado. —observó Anzu captando la atención de los chicos. —Kek Hekay. ¿De dónde creéis que viene?

Mientras sus amigos discutían, Atem recordó su conversación. Era él, tenía que ser él. Pero ¿cómo podía actuar como si no pasara nada? ¿Cómo podía pensar que confiaría en él como si nada?

—Es él, ¿verdad? —susurró Yugi a su lado mientras sus amigos continuaban su discusión.

Interpretando el silencio del oji-rubí como un sí continuó.

—¿Qué quería hablar contigo?

—Me pilló durmiendo en clase. Quería saber por qué.

—¿Y?

—Nada más. —Yugi alzó una ceja. —Si quiere que vuelva a confiar en él deberá ganárselo.

—Atem, ¿tú qué piensas? ¿Francia o Alemania? —pidió Jono.

Los tricolores los miraron con una gota en la cabeza mientras Anzu negaba con la cabeza.

—Kemet.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos. Anzu iba a hablar cuando sonó el timbre que avisaba del comienzo de las clases. Atem se levantó y se fue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver si alguien sabe responderme a esto: ¿por qué Atem desconfía de Mahado?
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como cada semana, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Lo que está escrito en cursiva está en el antiguo idioma de Kemet. Que lo disfrutéis ;)

4

Los días pasaron. Atem observaba detenidamente a su tutor, confirmando que realmente tenía delante a su mejor amigo. Tanto sus gestos como su forma de hablar y andar eran idénticos, pero ¿cómo era posible? Y lo que más intrigaba al tricolor, ¿por qué había vuelto a entrar en su vida?

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de toda la clase.

—Disculpe profesor, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted? —preguntó el director asomándose.

—Claro. Mientras esté fuera quiero que hagáis los ejercicios uno y dos. En seguida vuelvo.

En cuanto se quedaron solos la clase se llenó de murmullos.

—¿Qué creéis que habrá sucedido?

—¿Se habrá quejado algún padre?

Yugi se inclinó hacia su primo.

—Yami, ¿qué crees que ha sucedido?

—No lo sé, pero dudo mucho que haya alguna queja contra él. Mahado siempre fue profesional en su trabajo.

—¿Mahado? ¿Quién es Mahado? —intervino Jono.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, acallando los rumores de inmediato.

—Yugi, Atem, ¿podéis venir, por favor? —pidió Hekay asomándose.

Los tricolores se miraron y salieron de la clase. Por su expresión Atem supo al instante que no eran buenas noticias. Interrogó con la mirada a Hekay, pero éste desvió la mirada y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Sucede algo, director? —preguntó Yugi.

—Han llamado del hospital. Por lo visto han encontrado a vuestro abuelo inconsciente y está ingresado. Parece que solo se ha desmayado pero le están haciendo más pruebas.

—¿Podemos ir con él?

—Por supuesto. Recoged vuestras cosas, yo me encargaré de hablar con el resto de vuestros profesores. —intervino el profesor. —Esta tarde hablaré con vosotros.

—Dadas las circunstancias vuestro tutor supervisará vuestra situación. Lo siento, espero que no sea nada grave. Si necesitan algo díganlo.

—Gracias director.

Los tricolores entraron a recoger sus cosas mientras el director les esperaba en el pasillo. Cuando salieron de nuevo, Hekay detuvo a Atem por el hombro mientras Yugi y el director se adelantaban.

—Éste es mi número. Estoy a vuestra disposición para lo que necesitéis. Avísame si sale del hospital, quizá me pase a verle.

Le tendió el trozo de papel mientras apretaba suavemente su hombro.

—Gracias profesor. —susurró cogiendo el papel.

Atem lo vio entrar para continuar con la clase mientras disfrutaba durante unos segundos de la paz que aquel gesto del oji-café le había proporcionado. Era el mismo gesto que siempre utilizaba Mahado para levantarle el ánimo. Sonrió un poco mientras se guardaba el papel y alcanzaba a Yugi, quien estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras.

∞ ∞ ∞

—Abuelito —exclamó Yugi aliviado cuando entraron en la habitación.

—Yugi, Atem, ¿qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Nos avisaron para que viniéramos. —respondió Atem.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? Nos han dicho que te has desmayado. —preguntó Yugi preocupado.

—Estoy bien. Pero los médicos no me creen y se empeñan en hacerme un montón de pruebas.

—Es por su bien —contestó el médico entrando en la habitación. —El desmayo puede ser síntoma de algo más grave y tenemos que asegurarnos de que no tiene nada antes de dejarle marchar.

—Tonterías. Tengo una salud de hierro, estoy perfectamente. —insistió Sugoroku.

—Es mejor prevenir, Sr. Muto. Además, mañana tendremos que hacerle más pruebas. 

—¿Tengo que pasar aquí la noche?

—Sería lo mejor, así estará en observación.

—Vamos abuelito, ya has oído al médico. Es mejor hacer las pruebas y asegurarnos de que estás bien. —suplicó el oji-amatista.

El anciano suspiró.

—De acuerdo, lo haré por vosotros. Me someteré a todas las pruebas que quieran. Pero ya veréis como es una pérdida de tiempo.

∞ ∞ ∞

La vuelta a la casa-tienda fue silenciosa. Yugi no tenía ganas de hablar y Atem no tenía ningún tema con el que distraer la mente del tricolor.

—Aibou, ¿qué quieres cenar? —preguntó abriendo el frigorífico.

—Nada, no tengo hambre. Prefiero irme a la cama, estoy cansado. Buenas noches Yami. —murmuró cabizbajo subiendo las escaleras.

—Buenas noches, Aibou. —respondió con preocupación.

Se quedó un rato mirando la comida que había sacado y suspiró. ¿A quién quería engañar? No tenía hambre. En aquel momento sonó una música que procedía del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Miró el número y recordó el papel que Hekay le había entregado y su promesa de hablar con ellos.

—¿Diga?

—¿Muto Atem?

—¿Es que no reconoce la voz de sus alumnos, profesor? —se burló.

—Por tu forma de bromear deduzco que todo ha ido bien.

—No exactamente, todavía no hay diagnóstico.

El tricolor enmudeció sin saber realmente cómo continuar. ¿Realmente se trataba de Mahado o solo era su deseo de volver a tenerle a su lado? Además, tenía un mal presentimiento. Podía estar equivocado, el médico había reconocido que podía ser sólo un mareo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, frustrado por no saber qué decir.

—Atem —escuchó que le llamaba Hekay tras varios segundos de silencio. —Agrega mi número. Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas o me escribes a cualquier hora. ¿Me has entendido?

—Sí, profesor.

—A cualquier hora. Si estoy en clase responderé en cuanto pueda. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —respondió.

Su mente viajó a su infancia. Su amigo siempre respetaba los horarios, salvo en circunstancias excepcionales. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y la incertidumbre desapareció. Mahado tenía la virtud de animarle incluso sin ser consciente de ello.

—Eso está mejor. Nos vemos mañana.

Terminada la llamada agregó el número a sus contactos. Más animado, cenó ligero y se fue a la cama. Durante la cena había encontrado una manera de averiguar si realmente se trataba de su amigo y, al mismo tiempo, responder a una pregunta que llevaba días atormentándolo. No era infalible pero podía funcionar. Antes de arrepentirse envió el mensaje.

**_¿Por qué has vuelto?_ **

Con el corazón en un puño observó la pequeña pantalla. Durante unos interminables segundos, quizá un par de minutos, vio que estaba en línea y había leído el mensaje. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir estaba escribiendo. Inconscientemente contuvo el aliento mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

**_He vuelto por ti._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo por ahora. Hasta la semana que viene


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como cada semana aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Disfrutadlo ;)

5

Ambos tricolores fueron directos al hospital en cuanto terminaron las clases.

—Hola abuelito. —saludó el oji-amatista. —¿Qué tal el día?

—De prueba en prueba, ¿y vosotros? —preguntó Sugoroku.

—Un día normal. —respondió Yugi. —¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

—No lo sé, quieren hacerme más pruebas.

Sus nietos le miraron con preocupación.

—¿No dijeron que hoy tendrían un diagnóstico?

El abuelo miró un segundo a Atem y volvió a centrarse en Yugi.

—Sólo quieren estar seguros de que no me pasa nada, ya te lo dije. Soy mayor, Yugi. Nada más. —tranquilizó. —Me han traído una baraja. ¿Qué os parece si echamos una partida?

∞ ∞ ∞

Después de pasar parte de la tarde jugando Sugoroku insistió a sus nietos para que se fueran a casa, hicieran los deberes y descansaran. Por supuesto Yugi protestó pero Atem logró persuadirle. En cuanto se cerró la puerta detrás de los tricolores su sonrisa se borró, envejeciendo de golpe.

Un rato después, cuando estaba medio dormido, la puerta se abrió y entró un joven al que Sugoroku no esperaba ver.

—¿Es usted el señor Muto?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Soy Kek Hekay, el tutor de sus nietos. —se presentó acercándose a la cama.

Al anciano se le iluminó la mirada.

—Me alegro mucho de verle. Hay un asunto del que necesito hablar con usted.

∞ ∞ ∞

Abrió el libro de texto dispuesto a ponerse al día. Comenzó a leer y después de los primeros cuatro párrafos se dio cuenta de que no se había enterado de nada. Miró de reojo a Yugi, concentrado por completo en su tarea, y volvió a mirar su libro. Concéntrate, pensó. Es muy fácil, solo tienes que leer la lección y hacer los ejercicios. No hay examen, no hay presiones.

Con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió leer y entender lo que se explicaba, pero cuando se dispuso a realizar el primer ejercicio su mente volvió a divagar. Después de un rato se sorprendió a sí mismo con la mirada fija al otro lado de la ventana y el cuaderno en blanco. Concéntrate, se dijo de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su lado. Yugi había dejado su libro y le observaba con interés. Atem tenía su propia mesa, la habían rescatado del ático cuando se instaló en la habitación del menor. Aun así ambas estaban juntas para aprovechar la luz que entraba por la ventana.

—¿Qué? —preguntó dejando el bolígrafo.

—¿Quieres hablar?

El mayor se cruzó de brazos.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—¿Entonces por qué sueñas despierto? —Atem suspiró. —¿Mahado de nuevo?

Inconscientemente el oji-rubí desvió su mirada al móvil, que había dejado encima de su cama. Yugi se abalanzó sobre él y abrió el whatsapp antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Devuélvemelo, es privado! —reclamó el mayor intentando quitárselo.

—Vaya, vaya. No sabía que nuestro tutor te hubiera dado su número. —comentó mirando la pantalla. —Incluso tenéis un código secreto.

Atem aprovechó para arrebatárselo de las manos.

—Me lo dio para mantenerlo al tanto. Nada más.

—Y si ése es el propósito, ¿por qué utilizar un código?

—No es un código, es una prueba de identidad.

—¿Prueba de identidad? —preguntó el oji-amatista ladeando la cabeza.

Atem suspiró de nuevo con resignación.

—Anoche me llamó para saber cómo iban las cosas. Mientras cenaba se me ocurrió hacer una prueba para saber si él es realmente Mahado. —explicó sentándose en la cama.

—¿Qué prueba?

—Le escribí algo en egipcio antiguo transcribiendo la pronunciación con caracteres japoneses. Un mensaje que solo Mahado sabría descifrar y contestar correctamente.

—¿Respondió?

—Sí, Aibou. —dijo sonriendo. —Respondió con el mismo sistema.

—Si está confirmado que se trata de Mahado, ¿qué problema hay ahora?

Atem se levantó y miró por la ventana, como había hecho tantas noches cuando todavía era un espíritu sin memoria. Yugi esperó en silencio.

—El problema es la confianza. —al ver el desconcierto en la mirada de su primo continuó. —Siempre fuimos amigos inseparables, como hermanos. Siempre escuchaba sus consejos y nos contábamos todo. Pero la última vez que hablamos, poco antes de su muerte, él me mintió. Me mintió sin importarle nada las consecuencias.

Con la mirada perdida recordó aquella última y breve conversación, tan lejana y tan reciente al mismo tiempo. Yugi no le quitaba el ojo de encima, tratando de adivinar lo que Atem se callaba.

—Está relacionado con la creación del Mago Oscuro ¿verdad? —dijo después de un rato.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso. —respondió Atem volviendo a su mesa.

—¿Puedo darte un consejo? —el mayor le miró. —No sé exactamente qué te hizo pero creo que deberías hablarlo con él cuanto antes. Algo me dice que hará todo lo posible por recuperarte. Sería una lástima que vuestra amistad terminara así después de todo lo que habéis hecho el uno por el otro.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Aibou.

∞ ∞ ∞

—¿Está seguro de que quiere que lo haga yo? —preguntó Hekay después de haber escuchado atentamente al anciano.

—Completamente. No hay nadie en quien confíe más. Además, no te pido nada que no hayas hecho antes ¿no crees?

El oji-café se ruborizó.

—No sé de qué me habla pero haré lo que me pide. —respondió desviando la mirada.

Sugoroku se quedó satisfecho.

—Buen chico. Mañana comenzaré los trámites.

—¿Lo saben ellos?

—Todavía no.

—Debe decírselo. Y cuanto antes lo haga mejor.

—Lo sé. Lo haré en cuanto descubra cómo hacerlo.

—¿Quiere que esté presente?

Sugoroku sonrió.

—Te lo agradezco pero no será necesario.

Hekay asintió. Acto seguido se levantó de su asiento.

—Será mejor que me vaya, se me ha hecho tarde. —cogió un papel, escribió algo y se lo entregó al abuelo. —Éste es mi número. Si necesita algo llámeme.

Sugoroku aceptó el papel y se lo guardó.

—Te avisaré cuando lo tenga.

Una vez se hubo marchado el oji-café, se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos, completamente tranquilo. Tendría que hacer una llamada pero ya no le preocupaba. Le constaba que el nuevo profesor de sus nietos era un hombre de palabra.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis ;)

6

—Hey, chicos. ¿Cómo va el abuelo? —preguntó Jono en cuanto los tricolores se acercaron.

—Continúa ingresado.

—¿Saben lo que tiene? —preguntó Anzu preocupada. —Ya lleva varios días.

—Aún no, y eso que le han hecho varias pruebas. Me preocupa que no sepan qué es lo que le pasa.

—Vamos, Yug. Tu abuelo es como un roble. Seguro que acaba enterrándonos a todos.

—¡Jonouchi! —regañó la oji-azul. —¡No se bromea con esas cosas!

—Vamos Anzu, —se defendió el rubio juntando las manos en señal de paz. —no te enfades. Sólo era una forma de hablar. ¿Verdad, Yugi?

—Podríamos pasarnos a verle después de clase. —propuso Honda ignorando la discusión.

—¿No seremos demasiados? —dudó el oji-amatista.

—Seguro que el abuelo se alegra mucho de veros. No deja de quejarse de lo solo y aburrido que está. —intervino Atem. —Y si somos demasiados siempre podemos turnarnos.

—No hay más que decir. Nos pasaremos a verle.

∞ ∞ ∞

Aquella tarde se presentaron en el hospital.

—Abuelito, mira quién ha venido a verte. —anunció Yugi.

—Hola chicos, qué alegría veros a todos. —saludó.

Mientras entraban Sugoroku dejó rápidamente una carpeta con papeles en su mesilla. Atem se acercó a la cama para saludar a su abuelo y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? Yug nos ha dicho que no saben lo que tiene.

Algo en el suelo llamó la atención del oji-rubí. Un pequeño papel que supuso que se le había caído al anciano cuando recogía. Sugoroku rio.

—No tengo nada, son los médicos que se empeñan en buscar donde no hay. Sólo tuve un desmayo. Lo más probable es que fuera una bajada de azúcar o de tensión.

Atem se agachó y cogió el trozo de papel.

—Abuelo, se te ha caído esto. —dijo incorporándose.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el papel desapareció de las manos del tricolor.

—Gracias. Lo guardaré para que no se pierda. —respondió.

—¿Qué hay en esa carpeta? —preguntó Yugi.

—Papeles de la tienda.

—Si quieres puedo encargarme yo. —ofreció el oji-amatista.

—No hace falta, así me mantengo entretenido. Contadme, ¿qué tal el día?

Atem se mantuvo callado mientras sus amigos hablaban con el abuelo. Había estado en sus manos un par de segundos pero era tiempo suficiente para ver y reconocer el número que estaba escrito. ¿En qué momento habían hablado ellos dos? ¿Por qué le había dado su teléfono?

—Atem, ¿quieres jugar esta partida?

Miró desconcertado a sus amigos hasta que vio el tablero de parchís encima de la bandeja.

—Por supuesto. —respondió esbozando una sonrisa. —Pero ¿estáis seguros de jugar contra mí?

—Tarde o temprano se te acabará la suerte y te derrotaré. —respondió Jono con determinación.

—Cuando los burros vuelen. —replicó Honda.

—¡¿Qué insinúas?!

—Atem gana por mérito propio, la suerte no tiene nada que ver. Tus habilidades no pueden compararse con las suyas. —argumentó.

—Chicos, calma. —intervino Anzu metiéndose entre sus amigos. —No es lugar para pelearse.

—Hacemos una cosa. Vosotros jugáis y los dos primeros juegan contra el abuelo y contra mí. ¿Qué os parece? —propuso el oji-rubí. —Mientras tanto voy al baño. En seguida vengo.

En cuanto salió envió un mensaje.

**_Necesito hablar contigo lo antes posible._ **

Cogió el ascensor y subió a la azotea del hospital. Se acercó a la valla metálica de seguridad y disfrutó de las vistas. Tal y como esperaba no tardó en sonar su móvil. Sin mirar la pantalla contestó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hekay.

Atem sonrió al notar la preocupación en la voz de su interlocutor.

—Más o menos. ¿Puedes hablar?

—Sí, estoy en casa. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—No estoy seguro. —confesó.

Cualquier otro le habría hecho mil preguntas tratando de adivinar el motivo de la urgencia pero en lugar de eso solo formuló una después de varios segundos de silencio.

—¿Quieres que nos veamos?

—No es necesario, en realidad es una tontería. —Atem se lo imaginó frunciendo el ceño ante lo que acababa de decir. Él sabía que nunca se preocupaba por nada. —Es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto y creo que tú sabes algo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—¿Por qué le has dado tu número de teléfono? —soltó de repente. —Lo he visto, le diste un papel con tu número al igual que me lo diste a mí. —Hekay no respondió. —Solo me interesa saber una cosa.

—¿El qué?

—¿El abuelo… se está muriendo? —preguntó.

Contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Atem… esto no deberías preguntármelo a mí.

—Sé que él lo negará con tal de no disgustarnos. Pero… desde que ingresó siento una presión en el pecho, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

—…

—Por favor, Mahado. Necesito saber si te ha contado algo.

—No es algo que se deba hablar por teléfono. Además, no soy la persona adecuada. —respondió con suavidad.

—Mañana después de clase tengo entrenamiento de fútbol. No sería la primera vez que algún profesor acude a ver al equipo del colegio. —sugirió.

Después de varios segundos de silencio Hekay suspiró resignado.

—Allí estaré.

∞ ∞ ∞

—Oye, Yug, ¿no está tardando mucho?

—Es verdad, hace un buen rato que se fue.

—Estará dando una vuelta. Ya sabéis lo reservado que es. —respondió el tricolor quitándole importancia. —Tu turno, Jono.

Casi estaba terminando la partida cuando regresó Atem.

—Y bien, ¿quién va ganando?

—Yugi y Jono. —informó Anzu. —Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que Yugi gane.

—¡Oye! —reclamó el rubio. —¿Es que no tienes fe en mí?

—Claro que sí, pero todos saben que mi nieto es mejor que tú. Por eso es el Rey de los Duelistas. —respondió Sugoroku.

—Aquí la suerte es clave. Yug no puede controlar cómo caerán los dados. —explicó durante el turno del oji-amatista.

—Tampoco tú puedes. —observó Atem. —Y es evidente que la suerte te ha abandonado.

—Sólo es una mala racha.

—¡Gané! —exclamó Yugi feliz.

—¿Cuándo y cómo lo has hecho? —reclamó Jono.

—Bien, hora de jugar la final. ¿Preparado, abuelo? —dijo Atem acomodándose para jugar.

—Os voy a machacar. —respondió entusiasmado.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí traigo otro capítulo. Les deseo un feliz fin de semana y nos vemos la semana que viene ;)

7

Al día siguiente despertó feliz. De nuevo había dormido de un tirón, se sentía bien y la preocupación del día anterior parecía lejana. Se levantó antes de que sonara el despertador de Yugi y preparó un buen desayuno para los dos sin dejar de tararear. El oji-amatista le había enseñado a manejar la cocina y no tardó en superar a su maestro cuando se trataba de huevos fritos, tostadas y tortitas. Tenía un don para intuir cuándo estaba en su punto.

—Mmmm, qué bien huele. —saludó Yugi entrando en la cocina. —Siempre he dicho que deberías madrugar más a menudo.

—Buenos días Aibou. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, y por lo que veo tú también.

Atem asintió mientras sacaba las tortitas de la sartén.

—El desayuno está listo. —anunció.

—Quizá debería enseñarte algunas recetas, así no tendría que cocinar.

El oji-rubí meneó la cabeza.

—Cocinar es diferente, Aibou. Nunca podría hacer la comida mejor de lo que tú la haces.

—Pero tus tortitas son fantásticas.

—Las tortitas son sencillas, las recetas que tú sabes hacer no tanto. Saber exactamente cuándo y cómo añadir cada ingrediente es más complicado.

—No se trata sólo de eso, hace falta instinto y tú lo tienes. Sólo tienes que aprender y practicar. Estoy seguro de que me superarías como cocinero. ¿O es que no te atreves?

Atem entrecerró los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Me estás llamando cobarde?

—No es ésa mi intención. Pero te entiendo, pensándolo bien creo que tienes razón. Jamás podrías preparar mi especialidad mejor de lo que lo hago yo. —reflexionó Yugi en voz alta con una expresión inocente. —Además, ¿dónde se ha visto un faraón que sepa cocinar?

—Enséñame y te demostraré que te equivocas.

Yugi sonrió.

∞ ∞ ∞

El día pasó rápido para el oji-rubí. Se concentró fácilmente en las clases olvidando por completo su cita con el oji-café y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba en el vestuario cambiándose.

Entonces recordó su incertidumbre sobre lo que pasaba con su abuelo y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Olvídalo, pensó. Debes concentrarte en el entrenamiento. Lo repitió como un mantra una y otra vez en su mente mientras terminaban de vestirse. Siguió repitiéndolo mientras Karita les explicaba lo que iban a hacer y continuó repitiéndolo mientras salían al campo y comenzaban a realizar los ejercicios.

Durante un tiempo lo consiguió, hasta que sintió que alguien le observaba. Inconscientemente desvió la mirada durante un instante hacia las gradas, donde algunos espectadores seguían sus movimientos y comentaban entre ellos. La mayoría eran admiradoras y muchas tenían la mirada puesta en él, pero ellas no le interesaban en absoluto.

—¡Atem!

El tricolor se volvió hacia el jugador que le llamaba. En el trayecto que hicieron sus ojos detectó una silueta familiar entre la gente y la opresión en el pecho del día anterior regresó. Desde ese momento le resultó imposible concentrarse de nuevo en el entrenamiento, empeorando su puntería cuando tenía el balón.

∞ ∞ ∞

Mientras todos se dirigían de nuevo al vestuario una voz lo detuvo.

—¡Muto! —llamó Karita.

—¿Sí, profesor? —preguntó acercándose.

—¡¿Qué mierda de entrenamiento ha sido ése?! ¡Si quieres permanecer en el equipo, espabila! ¡No admito debiluchos! —bramó.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que la gente que estaba más cerca les observaba. Cuando Karita les fulminó con la mirada se alejaron. Atem lo agradeció en silencio, así ya no tendría que esquivar posibles admiradoras.

—Lo siento, profesor. No se volverá a repetir.

—Por tu bien eso espero. Ve a cambiarte.

Cuando entró al vestuario los primeros chicos ya se estaban vistiendo mientras otros se duchaban. Se desnudó y se duchó sin prisa mientras sus compañeros iban terminando. Para cuando regresó a su taquilla solo quedaban un par y cuando salió del vestuario solo quedaban Hekay y él.

Una vez estuvo seguro de que se encontraban solos se acercó al oji-café, quien continuaba sentado en las gradas, revisando unos papeles. En cuanto le vio acercarse los guardó en una carpeta que el tricolor no tuvo dificultad en identificar. Nada más sentarse a su lado se la entregó.

—Esta carpeta la vi ayer en el hospital.

—Así es. —confirmó mientras Atem la abría y miraba los documentos. —Quiere que alguien de confianza esté pendiente de vosotros hasta que seáis mayores de edad.

—Y por lo que veo has aceptado. —respondió señalando la firma de Hekay. —No hace falta, Yugi y yo sabemos cuidarnos.

—Lo sé. Tanto él como yo lo sabemos. Pero tu abuelo se quedará más tranquilo si arregla la parte legal.

—¿Qué le has dicho para que confíe en ti?

—Sólo mi nombre. Fui a verle al hospital, me presenté y me lo pidió.

Atem le observó con atención. Su tutor parecía sincero.

—¿Se va a morir?

—Sé lo mismo que tú.

—¿Pero?

—Pero él está convencido de que no le queda mucho. Últimamente se ha sentido más cansado y débil. Incluso ha confesado marearse con demasiada frecuencia. Quiere asegurar vuestro futuro.

Le miró fijamente. Parecía que Hekay estaba siendo completamente sincero pero ¿no le había engañado ya una vez, destrozándole el corazón? De niño siempre había podido descubrir sus mentiras, principalmente cuando le encubría. Ahora que lo pensaba con calma, nunca le había mentido a la cara salvo aquella vez. Una mentira que se había tragado por completo porque confiaba en él. Creía en él.

—Atem, pase lo que pase estoy aquí. —le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. —Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

El tricolor cerró la carpeta.

—Confianza. —musitó pensativo. —La confianza es muy frágil. Puedes confiar en alguien durante años, incluso poner tu vida en sus manos en numerosas ocasiones, pero basta una mentira para acabar con ella y puede llevar mucho tiempo recuperarla. —le devolvió la carpeta con los documentos. —Dices que mi abuelo confía en ti. Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Antes de que Hekay pudiera detenerlo, Atem se levantó y se alejó corriendo. El oji-café suspiró mientras lo veía desaparecer tras las puertas del polideportivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Casi se me olvida! ¿Alguien sabría decirme cuál fue la mentira que Mahado le dijo a Atem?


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que disfruten ;)

8

El mundo de los tricolores se vino abajo en un segundo. Bastó que el médico dijera una sola palabra para confirmar los peores temores del oji-rubí: cáncer.

La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría para los tres. Sugoroku pensó que Yugi se derrumbaría, pero fue Atem el que salió como una exhalación murmurando que iba a estirar un rato las piernas. Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo había desaparecido de su vista. Yugi se quedó junto a su abuelo, escuchando en silencio las explicaciones del médico. El anciano pudo apreciar orgulloso cómo su nieto mantenía la calma y resolvía sus dudas. Yugi había crecido mucho.

—Estoy preocupado por Atem. —dijo el oji-amatista un rato después de que se fuera el médico. —Quizá debería ir a buscarle.

—No. Ahora necesita estar solo.

—Pero…

—Yugi, recuerda que él no es como tú. Casi nunca muestra abiertamente sus emociones, lo educaron para ser un líder fuerte y lo sabes.

—Pero soy la persona que mejor le conoce. —replicó el oji-amatista. —Ha sufrido mucho y debo ayudarle.

Su abuelo sonrió.

—No te pido que no le ayudes pero ahora necesita espacio. ¿Has olvidado cuánto esfuerzo te costó llegar a su corazón? —preguntó cuando vio que su nieto abría la boca para discutir. —Claro que te necesita. Tanto como tú a él. Pero ahora necesita estar solo para enfrentarse a sus emociones. Cuando esté preparado recurrirá a ti. Dale tiempo.

Yugi pensaba en las palabras de su abuelo cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Buenas tardes. —saludó Hekay. —¿Molesto?

—En absoluto. Pasa, pasa. —invitó Sugoroku.

—Buenas tardes profesor. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—Vine a traerle esto, sr. Muto. —respondió mostrando una carpeta.

Rápidamente el anciano la cogió y la abrió.

—Excelente.

—¿Ésa no es la carpeta del otro día? ¿De qué se trata en realidad?

Sugoroku y Hekay cruzaron miradas.

—Atem lo sabe.

—¿Saber el qué? —preguntó el tricolor mirándolos. —¿Qué es eso de lo que soy el último en enterarme?

El anciano suspiró y miró a su nieto.

—Yugi, esto quería decíroslo a los dos a la vez. No era mi intención mantenerte al margen. Hekay es desde ahora vuestro tutor legal hasta que seáis mayores de edad.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó levantándose de la cama.

—Sé que podéis arreglároslas solos, pero yo estoy más tranquilo si Hekay está pendiente de vosotros.

—Lo sabías ¿verdad? Sabías que tenías cáncer y por eso lo has hecho.

—¿Cáncer? —murmuró el oji-café.

—Eso parece. —dijo el anciano sin dejar de mirar a su nieto. —Yugi, no sabía lo que tenía. Sólo lo he hecho por precaución. —El tricolor se alejaba hacia la puerta mientras sus ojos se aguaban. —Yugi, quiero que estéis bien. Atem y tú sois mis mayores tesoros.

—¿Entonces por qué nos dejas a cargo del primero que pasa? —preguntó dolido.

Sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta y se marchó. Sugoroku suspiró.

—Se le pasará, es un buen chico.

—¿Atem sabe ya lo que tiene?

—Así es, él es el que más me preocupa de los dos. En cuanto el médico dijo lo que tenía se marchó. De eso hace ya un buen rato.

—¿No sabe a dónde fue?

—Ni idea. Sólo murmuró que iba a dar una vuelta o algo así antes de desaparecer como alma que lleva el diablo. —Hekay frunció el ceño al escucharlo. —Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Casi sucede de verdad.

—No pasa nada, tengo que acostumbrarme a esa expresión. Voy a llamarlo.

—No te lo cogerá. —predijo Sugoroku.

Hekay suplicó en silencio que el oji-rubí contestara, pero lo único que escuchó durante un buen rato fue el tono de llamada hasta que finalmente saltó el buzón de voz.

—Te digo que no lo va a coger, aunque se trate de ti. —dijo mientras el oji-café volvía a marcar.

—Ahora no pretendo que conteste.

Con el móvil en la mano recitó un conjuro modificado. Cerró los ojos y no tardó en sentir que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Tras unos segundos, cuando volvió a sentir suelo firme bajo sus pies, los abrió.

Se encontraba al aire libre rodeado de árboles. Los pájaros trinaban y se respiraba paz. Le recordaba mucho al lugar secreto al que su faraón solía acudir, donde podía perderse durante horas y que sólo ellos dos conocían. A sus oídos llegó una tenue música y miró a su alrededor para localizar su origen. Una vez hecho cortó la llamada y se dirigió sin vacilar hacia un árbol cercano. Sin decir nada se dejó caer a los pies del árbol, al lado del tricolor. Su mirada se perdía en la lejanía y no hizo ademán de sentir la presencia del oji-café.

—No te culpo por desconfiar de mí. —comenzó explicando. —En lo único que pensaba era en librarte de Bakura y de sus ansias de venganza. Te obligaba a invocar a los dioses poniendo en serio peligro tu vida. No podía permitirlo. —Atem continuaba callado con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano, pero Hekay sabía que le estaba escuchando. Él siempre le escuchaba. —Cuando realicé la técnica prohibida creé un enlace con tu alma para acudir a tu lado siempre que estuvieras en peligro, pero eso también me permitió compartir tus emociones más intensas. Estoy aquí porque soy consciente del dolor que te causé y de todo lo que has sufrido desde entonces, y quiero compensarte. Déjame reparar mi error.

Atem lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Error? ¿Pretendes que crea que realmente te dirigías al Valle de los Reyes, tal y como me dijiste, y que “por error” acabaste en el campo de entrenamiento de magos para recuperar todo tu heka? —preguntó con sarcasmo. —¿Insinúas que Bakura pasaba por allí, decidió entrar y la entrada se bloqueó “por error”? Ah, sí. Además de todo eso, decidiste llevar una tabla de piedra para sellar un ka “por error”. ¿Es eso lo que pretendes decir?

Mahado bajó la mirada, avergonzado por todo el daño que le había causado a su rey, tanto antes como después de su sacrificio.

—Tienes razón, no tengo excusa. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que solo pensaba proteger tu vida a toda costa, sin pararme a pensar en el dolor que podía causarte mi muerte. Aun así no te dejé solo. A través del vínculo que creé pude sentir tu dolor como si fuera mío. Al ver que comenzabas una nueva vida pensé que tenía la oportunidad de hacerte olvidar todo el daño que te causé. Quiero que seas feliz. Por eso he vuelto.

El tricolor suspiró.

—Me mentiste. ¿Cómo puedo saber que ahora me dices la verdad?

Hekay paseó la mirada por el parque durante unos segundos.

—Sé que no confías en mí y lo comprendo. Sólo quiero tener la oportunidad de compensarte y demostrarte que no me iré de tu vida a menos que así lo quieras. ¿Me darás otra oportunidad?

—Si quieres que te la dé responde con sinceridad. ¿Por qué Sugoroku cree en ti hasta el punto de confiarte a su nieto?

Hekay abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Tras unos instantes clavó de nuevo su mirada en el tricolor.

—Porque lo sabe todo sobre nosotros.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días. Os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Feliz fin de semana :)

9

Cuando el sol se acercó al horizonte Hekay acompañó a Atem hasta la casa-tienda.

—No era necesario que me acompañaras. No quiero causarte molestias. —dijo el tricolor cuando llegaron a la puerta.

—No me molestas. Al contrario, me ha servido de excusa para disfrutar unos minutos más de tu agradable compañía. —se sinceró.

Atem agradeció a los dioses su tono de piel y la escasa luz que impedían que el oji-café viera el sonrojo en su rostro.

—Pero ahora tardarás más en llegar a tu casa.

—No mucho. Vivo a un par de manzanas de aquí. Solo tienes que pedirme la dirección y podrás pasarte por allí cuando quieras. —ofreció Hekay.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Buenas noches Mahado.

—Que descanses Atem.

El tricolor entró en la casa-tienda bajo la atenta mirada del oji-café. Una vez dentro observó a Hekay continuar su camino hasta que se perdió de vista.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Atem se giró hacia Yugi.

—¿Saber qué?

—No te hagas el tonto. ¿Desde cuándo sabes que Hekay tiene nuestra tutela?

—Desde ayer.

—¡¿Y no se te ocurrió contarme que mi abuelo nos deja al cuidado de alguien a quien acaba de conocer?! —reprochó dolido.

—Yugi, eso no es así.

—¿Ah, no?

—Sugoroku no es sólo tu abuelo, también es el mío. —reveló.

—Imposible. No te creo. —dijo dejándose caer en el sofá.

Atem suspiró.

—Tu abuelo es la reencarnación de mi abuelo materno, lo que nos convierte en primos. En cierto modo.

—Espera un momento —dijo Yugi desconcertado. —¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?

Atem se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—A parte del parecido físico, él se lo confesó a Hekay y éste me lo acaba de explicar. Parece que después de su estancia en el reino de las sombras empezó a soñar con recuerdos sobre su vida como Shimon. Aibou, él no nos deja en manos de un desconocido, sino en manos de alguien a quien conoce perfectamente. Shimon nos vio crecer juntos. Lo sabe todo sobre él y sobre mí. Quiere asegurarse de que estaremos bien para poder morir tranquilo cuando llegue el momento.

Yugi bajó la cabeza.

—No quiero que muera.

—Yo tampoco, Aibou. Yo tampoco.

—¿Y qué hacemos con la tienda? No puede seguir cerrada mucho tiempo. El dinero que tenemos se acabará pronto.

—Podemos abrir por las tardes y los sábados. Haremos turnos, un día abres tú y yo voy a verle. Al siguiente cambiamos.

—Me parece bien. ¿Quieres cenar algo? —ofreció mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Atem le siguió hasta la cocina.

∞ ∞ ∞

Le encantaba leer. Al poco de empezar siempre sentía que era él el que estaba en medio de la historia y no el personaje, aislándolo casi por completo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ahora estaba leyendo un libro que Hekay les había mandado y sobre el que realizaban diferentes ejercicios, abstrayéndolo temporalmente de la habitación en la que se encontraba y de lo que sucedía en ella. No escuchó la puerta abrirse. Tampoco se percató de la presencia del visitante que acababa de entrar hasta que le tocó el brazo, sobresaltándole.

—¡Mahado! —exclamó. Miró de reojo al anciano que seguía durmiendo y bajó la voz. —Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Hekay recogió el libro que se le había caído al tricolor y se lo devolvió.

—No es culpa mía que no me hayas visto entrar. —se excusó sentándose a su lado.

—Lo es por mandarnos leer esto. —respondió mostrando el libro.

—¿Ya vas por ahí? —preguntó señalando el marca páginas. —Es mucho más avanzado que los ejercicios que tocan para el lunes.

—Sí, es una historia muy interesante. Me ha atrapado en seguida.

El oji-café sonrió.

—Sabía que te gustaría. —Atem le miró fijamente. —¿Qué?

—¿Lo has escogido a propósito? —acusó entrecerrando los ojos.

Hekay se encogió de hombros.

—Está entre los libros que debéis leer este curso. ¿Qué tal va? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—De momento soporta bien el tratamiento y está bastante animado.

—¿Y vosotros? Hace varios días que no hablamos como es debido.

—Bien, supongo. Últimamente estamos demasiado ocupados para hablar incluso entre nosotros. —respondió con la mirada perdida.

Atem cerró los ojos y se masajeó la frente. Como si fuera la respuesta a sus preocupaciones sintió que una mano cogía la suya y la apretaba con suavidad. Al instante la calma lo invadió y su cuerpo se relajó, al igual que su mente. Sin abrir los ojos y sin soltar su agarre, abrazó instintivamente el brazo ajeno, buscando acercarse todo lo posible a aquella fuente de paz y protección. En seguida le venció el cansancio.

Una persistente vibración en su almohada lo sacó de su plácido sueño. A los pocos segundos paró, siendo reemplazada por una voz que se filtraba en su ensoñación. El tricolor gruñó en protesta. No quería despertar de esa paz. La vibración volvió, esta vez más intensa. Atem frunció el ceño mientras se aferraba a su vibrante almohada. La vibración paró y el tricolor aflojó su agarre mientras volvía a dejarse llevar, completamente ajeno a la atención que captaba de su “almohada”. Eso está mejor, pensó. Las almohadas vibratorias deberían mantenerse quietas mientras su dueño duerme. Debe de haber un fallo con los cables, luego lo miraré _._ Su mente se despejó en el momento en que fue consciente de que no tenía ninguna almohada con vibración. Entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba hablando. Sugoroku _._ Recordó que estaba en el hospital y había agarrado el brazo de Mahado, pero ¿en qué momento se había dormido?

—¿Cuándo has pensado decírselo? —escuchó que decía su abuelo.

—No sé de qué me habla. —susurró Hekay, seguramente para evitar despertarle.

—Vamos, Mahado. Ambos sabemos que guardas un secreto. Siempre has tenido mucho cuidado para evitar que nadie lo descubriera pero para mí hace mucho que es evidente.

—Si fuera tan evidente Atem ya lo habría descubierto.

¿Descubrir el qué? ¿Por qué estás tenso, Mahado?

—Este tipo de cosas son más fáciles de descubrir cuando no estás directamente involucrado. Así que, ¿cuándo piensas decírselo?

—Cuando vuelva a confiar en mí.

—¿No has esperado bastante? Si te preocupa mi aprobación, la tienes.

Atem sintió que suspiraba.

—Gracias por su confianza pero temo más su reacción. —confesó.

¿Mi reacción? ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto?

—Eso lo dices porque no viste lo que pasó después. Lo único que hacía era trabajar hasta la extenuación. Comía lo justo y dormía poco. Él decía que era por Bakura y la incertidumbre de saber si seguía vivo o no, que quería encontrarle cuanto antes. Pero yo veía la verdad en sus ojos. A fin de cuentas es mi nieto, no puede ocultarme algo así. Y tú tampoco.

Atem recordó aquella época cuando Mahado pasó a ser el Mago Oscuro. Había sentido un vacío tan intenso que pensó que nunca desaparecería. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era mantener la mente ocupada para evitar sentir.

—Míralo. —continuó el anciano. —¿Estaría durmiendo sobre tu brazo si no fueras importante para él? Y es evidente que te agrada tenerlo tan cerca. ¿Me equivoco?

¿Es que Mahado ha vuelto por amor?, se preguntó con el pulso acelerado.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡De nuevo otro capítulo! Ya sabéis, negrita y cursiva significa que chatean en el código que Atem inventó. Que lo disfrutéis ;)

10

La chica revoloteaba a su alrededor bajo la mirada asesina de Atem. Desde que había comenzado el curso, tanto él como su nuevo profesor eran populares entre las alumnas. Incluso varias de ellas tenían la costumbre de ir a verle a los entrenamientos con la esperanza de que el tricolor se fijara en ellas. Atem las evitaba con frases educadas o directamente las ignoraba. No le importaba atraer su atención por la sencilla razón de que él tenía la atención puesta en otra persona. Lo que no soportaba tan bien era la atención que le dedicaban a su Mahado. Y lo peor de todo era que éste parecía complacido por atraer tanta atención. Realmente le costaba mantener la compostura.

—Yami, cálmate.

La voz de Yugi le llegaba como si se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia, a pesar de encontrarse sentado a su lado. Lo único que veía era a la buscona que revoloteaba alrededor de Hekay con descarados intentos de seducción, seguramente con la excusa de preguntarle cualquier tontería.

—Yami. —llamó el menor interponiéndose en su campo de visión. —Si no te controlas llamarás la atención.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —respondió mientras se tranquilizaba.

Yugi sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

—¿En serio? ¿Me vas a decir que no estás celoso?

Atem bufó.

—No digas tonterías. Yo no estoy celoso. —contradijo cruzando los brazos. —¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—¿Tal vez porque una chica está coqueteando con Mahado?

—No digas tonterías. Mahado siempre ha tenido éxito con las mujeres y en Kemet tuvo varias novias. Si no me molestaba entonces, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo ahora?

Yugi sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo que tú digas. Vamos, tenemos que volver a clase.

Volvió a mirar de reojo en dirección a Hekay. Estaba solo y sus miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo antes de seguir al oji-amatista por los pasillos. En los ojos ajenos detectó una chispa de diversión. Atem lo fulminó con la mirada. Entonces Hekay sonrió. El tricolor bufó molesto y desvió la mirada. Recuperando su habitual inexpresividad, regresó a clase.

Durante un buen rato no pudo quitarse de la mente la expresión de Hekay, quien parecía ser consciente del efecto que causaba en él y divertirse con ello. Por primera vez durante aquellos días lamentó haber fingido que despertaba, interrumpiendo así la interesante conversación que mantenía Hekay con su abuelo.

∞ ∞ ∞

Al salir del colegio y volver a poner sonido al móvil, se encontró con un mensaje de Hekay, enviado poco después del incidente.

**_¿Celoso?_ **

Al instante escribió una respuesta.

**_Más quisieras._ **

Ahora, un par de horas después, se preguntó si realmente tenían razón. Esa tarde le tocaba abrir la tienda y tanto la observación de Yugi como la pregunta del oji-café revolotearon por su mente. Cada dos por tres su mirada se desviaba al rincón donde dejaba el móvil, resistiendo el impulso de comprobar si lo había leído y si había respondido algo. Después de unos minutos sin entrar clientes y haber hecho todas las tareas que había pendientes en la tienda, no pudo resistir más la tentación.

**_Para tu tranquilidad, te diré que ninguna de mis alumnas llama mi atención. Mi corazón está ocupado por una persona extraordinaria que por ahora está fuera de mi alcance._ **

Atem leyó el mensaje varias veces. ¿Desde cuándo Mahado estaba enamorado? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Además, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho en su momento? Tras atender a varios clientes y picado por la curiosidad, escribió:

**_¿Por qué dices que por ahora está fuera de tu alcance?_ **

No tardó mucho tiempo en recibir respuesta.

**_Es complicado. Preferiría hablarlo cara a cara en otro momento._ **

**_¿Dónde vives? Puedo pasarme cuando cierre._ **

Atem no se sentía capaz de esperar a que Mahado decidiera contárselo, aunque le rompiera el corazón de nuevo. Durante unos interminables segundos miró la pantalla del móvil. Al cabo de un rato tenía la dirección y respondió al instante.

**_Allí nos vemos._ **

∞ ∞ ∞

Cuanto más se acercaba la hora de cerrar, más nervioso estaba. Le había parecido una buena idea aclarar sus dudas cuanto antes pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Una vez cerrada la tienda, se dirigió a la dirección que tenía en el móvil. Delante de la puerta principal del edificio respiró profundo varias veces antes de llamar al timbre del último piso. Cogió el ascensor y, para cuando salió de él, encontró la puerta del piso entreabierta. Entró y cerró tras de sí.

—¿Mahado? —preguntó adentrándose en la casa.

—En seguida voy —respondió una voz desde la cocina. —Ponte cómodo.

Entró en el salón. Había una mesa puesta para dos personas y se recriminó mentalmente por no haber pensado que era la hora de cenar. Su mirada barrió el lugar con curiosidad. La casa era sencilla pero acogedora. Al otro lado vio una puerta corredera, la abrió y se asomó, descubriendo una terraza lo bastante amplia para colocar un par de hamacas y una pequeña mesa con sillas.

El edificio estaba rodeado de un pequeño parque por un lado y un patio por el otro, lo que lo distanciaba lo suficiente del resto de edificios para ver algunas constelaciones durante la noche. En aquel momento el sol acababa de ocultarse y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar.

—¿Te gusta? —Atem se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz a su espalda. —Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

—Había olvidado lo sigiloso que eres. —respondió apoyándose en la barandilla. —Una casa así no debe de ser barata. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Ayudo al hijo del casero con sus estudios, y a cambio, me hace un precio especial. —explicó mientras se situaba al lado del tricolor.

Éste miró pensativo al interior de la casa.

—Será mejor ir al grano. ¿Por qué dices que es inalcanzable? Más vale que seas breve si quieres que me vaya antes de que ella venga. ¿La conozco?

Hekay le miró desconcertado y luego soltó una carcajada. Atem levantó una ceja al ver su reacción.

—No hay prisa, no te preocupes.

Atem le miró desconcertado.

—Pero la mesa…

—La mesa es para nosotros. Imaginé que estarías hambriento y preparé la cena para los dos.

Atem desvió la mirada.

—No pretendía…

—Lo sé. —tranquilizó Hekay. —No pasa nada, así pruebas mi cocina. ¿Cenamos?

Atem asintió.

—Voy a avisar a Yugi para que no me espere y voy.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo otro capítulo. Solo aclarar un par de cosas:
> 
> meruti: mi amor, en egipcio antiguo.  
> Cursiva y negrita: chatean en egipcio antiguo.
> 
> Que lo disfrutéis ;)

11

Hekay había preparado ensalada y perca del Nilo. El delicioso aroma de la comida había llenado la casa, abriendo el apetito del tricolor.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó mientras Atem saboreaba el pescado.

—Me encanta. Ni los cocineros de palacio lo preparaban tan bien. —alabó. —¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Hekay sonrió.

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. —respondió guiñando un ojo.

Atem movió la cabeza.

—Imaginaba que me dirías algo así.

—Entonces no preguntes.

Mientras avanzaba la cena Atem no dejó de observar al oji-café. Nada en su manera de hablar o de actuar era diferente, tal vez por eso no había notado en qué momento se había enamorado. ¿Quién le había robado el corazón a su Mahado?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Vio la preocupación en su mirada y su corazón dio un vuelco. Le animó pensar que todavía era importante para él.

—Estoy bien pero espero una respuesta. —respondió mirando su plato. —¿Quién es la afortunada?

Durante unos interminables segundos Atem observó con atención la perca a medio comer.

—No te voy a decir su nombre de momento. Todavía es pronto.

Levantó la mirada con curiosidad. A Hekay le brillaban los ojos y sonreía como si guardara un secreto que se esforzaba por ocultar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Todavía hay obstáculos entre nosotros y quiero superarlos antes de decirle nada. —respondió evasivo. —Y tampoco quiero que lo sepa por otras personas.

—Entiendo. No me lo dices porque temes que lo sepa a través de mí, lo que significa que la conozco. —Hekay se limitó a seguir comiendo. —¿Está en mi clase? —tanteó.

—Sí, está en tu clase. —confirmó con una leve sonrisa.

—Asaltacunas. —acusó.

—No sé si ese término se le puede aplicar a él.

El comentario lo pilló desprevenido, dejando el cubierto a medio camino de su boca.

—¿Él? Creí que habías dicho que era una chica.

—No, eso lo has dicho tú. —señaló Hekay. —Además, te dije que ninguna alumna llama mi atención, ¿recuerdas?

—A ver si lo he entendido. Estás enamorado de un alumno de mi clase, por lo que además de ser su profesor y tutor todavía es menor de edad. ¿Correcto?

—Correcto.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Esperar. Tengo la esperanza de conquistar su corazón cuando sea mayor de edad.

Atem lo observó con atención. Parecía muy seguro de lo que decía y podía ver la determinación en su mirada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes alguna oportunidad con esa persona?

—Tengo indicios de que le intereso.

—¿No decías que es inalcanzable?

—De momento. Solo tengo que demostrarle mi interés en él cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes? —preguntó, buscando la oportunidad de conquistarlo.

—Completamente. —respondió serio. —Lo amo y sé que siempre lo amaré.

Las palabras de oji-café rompieron su corazón en mil pedazos y la sinceridad con la que habló eliminó cualquier esperanza que el tricolor pudiera albergar, pero nada de esto se reflejó en su expresión. Por temor a que la voz lo traicionase, terminó su cena en silencio.

—Gracias por la cena pero debo irme, se hace tarde. —se excusó con voz neutra. —Espero que seas feliz con esa persona. Buenas noches Mahado.

Sin esperar más, salió del piso y cerró tras de sí.

—Que descanses, _meruti_. —respondió a la habitación vacía.

Mientras esperaba al ascensor su visión se volvió borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que intentaba contener, suplicando en silencio que Hekay no le siguiera. En cuanto salió del edificio, el frescor de la noche junto con la humedad de sus mejillas despejó su mente, y para cuando llegó a la casa-tienda el silencioso llanto había terminado.

∞ ∞ ∞

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa buscona tratando de captar en vano la atención del oji-café. La chica se marchó y sus miradas se cruzaron. Hekay frunció el ceño al ver la mirada triste de Atem. Los últimos días el tricolor había estado observándolo, tratando sin éxito de averiguar la identidad del afortunado. Examinó hasta el último gesto o mirada de Hekay, pero siempre trataba a todos por igual. Ningún favorito. Un familiar sonido le alertó de la llegada de un mensaje nuevo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se alejó de sus amigos y miró el móvil.

**_¿Te encuentras bien? Últimamente pareces triste._ **

Levantó la mirada buscando a Hekay pero ya se había marchado. ¿Cuánto rato había pasado perdido en sus pensamientos? Buscó un árbol al que pudiera subir para que no le molestaran. Mientras se acomodaba entre las ramas recibió otro mensaje.

**_Ten cuidado. No quiero que te caigas._ **

**_No me gusta que me vigilen, ya deberías saberlo._ **

**_No te vigilo, te cuido. Y no cambies de tema. Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Te encuentras bien?_ **

¿Y ahora qué? Se había propuesto actuar como si no pasara nada pero no podía evitar sentirse triste. Qué ingenuo había sido al pensar que Mahado no notaría nada. No quería perder su amistad por un amor no correspondido, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para fingir delante del oji-café. Era su mejor amigo y la persona que mejor lo conocía.

**_¿Es por lo que te conté durante la cena?_ **

Atem se mordió el labio. Cerró los ojos y respiró varias veces tratando de controlar el dolor que sentía. Finalmente respondió:

**_¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_ **

**_Estás raro desde entonces. Apenas hablamos y a veces tengo la sensación de que me evitas. ¿He hecho algo mal?_ **

**_No. No has hecho nada malo y no es mi intención evitarte._ **

**_¿Entonces?_ **

**_Sea lo que sea quiero ayudarte. Por favor, no me apartes de tu lado._ **

El tricolor se sintió mejor al ver el afecto que había detrás de sus palabras. No tenía su corazón pero seguía preocupándose por él y quería formar parte de su nueva vida.

**_He sido un tonto por intentar ocultártelo._ **

**_Si te viene bien, me pasaré por tu casa cuando salga del hospital y te lo explico. Pero antes necesito que me prometas algo._ **

**_¿El qué?_ **

**_Prométeme que te cuente lo que te cuente, seguiremos siendo amigos._ **

**_Te lo prometo por la memoria de mis padres. Te espero esta noche para cenar._ **

El timbre sonó, anunciando el final del descanso. Más animado, bajó del árbol y regresó a clase.


	12. Capítulo 12

12

Aquella tarde fue al hospital. Nada más verle, Sugoroku sonrió y abrió los brazos. Atem se refugió en ellos.

—¿Qué te sucede, pequeño?

—¿Pequeño? Soy más alto que Yugi. —protestó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sugoroku rio.

—Es una forma de hablar, ya lo sabes. Para mí sois unos niños sin importar cuánto tiempo pase. Cuéntame que sucede.

Cogió la mano de su nieto entre las suyas y esperó.

—Tengo un problema que no sé bien cómo resolver.

—¿Hekay tiene algo que ver?

Atem asintió.

—El otro día me confesó algo que me afectó mucho. He intentado alejarme de él para que no se diera cuenta pero sabe que me pasa algo. No puedo ocultárselo ni quiero perder su amistad. Le he prometido explicárselo esta noche y ahora no sé si es una buena idea.

Durante la explicación había clavado la mirada en las manos de su abuelo. Levantó la mirada al escuchar de nuevo la risa de su abuelo.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿El gran faraón que ha salvado al mundo de la oscuridad más de una vez tiene miedo de declararse?

—¿Declararme? —preguntó ruborizado. —No he dicho nada de…

—Ahora me vas a decir que no estás enamorado de él. —interrumpió Sugoroku.

Atem bajó la cabeza.

—Atem, Mahado ha pasado cinco mil años siendo el Mago Oscuro para ayudarte y protegerte durante todo este tiempo. Ha vuelto para estar a tu lado en tu nueva vida. No creo que debas preocuparte por vuestra amistad. Sé sincero con él y estoy seguro de que te llevarás una agradable sorpresa. —añadió guiñando un ojo.

∞ ∞ ∞

El fresco aire de la noche le despejó la mente mientras se dirigía al piso de Hekay. Hablar con su abuelo siempre lo había ayudado. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que el anciano sabía más de lo que pretendía hacerle creer. ¿Y en qué momento había descubierto sus sentimientos por Mahado? Ahora ambos Muto lo sabían. ¿Tan evidente era?

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que estaba en su destino hasta que no llegó a la puerta del edificio. Respiró hondo y llamó al timbre. Cuando llegó arriba la mesa estaba puesta y la comida servida. Sonrió ante los deliciosos platos que Hekay había preparado con esmero y se dio cuenta de que siempre podría contar con él. Siempre había sido así. Tras la cena salieron a la terraza y disfrutaron de la noche. Tumbados en las hamacas y con la vista en el cielo, el tricolor se armó de valor y rompió el silencio.

—He estado pensando mucho en lo que dijiste la otra noche. —Hekay giró la cabeza y sintió su mirada sobre él. —Me impactó y necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo.

—¿Porque me he enamorado de alguien del mismo sexo?

—No. —respondió al instante. —Siempre he pensado que es bonito que dos personas se amen, aunque sean del mismo sexo.

—¿Entonces?

Atem suspiró y se sentó de cara a él.

—Tú fuiste sincero conmigo y yo lo seré contigo, pero antes quiero que me prometas que nuestra amistad no se verá afectada. —pidió. —Por favor.

—Nada de lo que puedas confesarme ahora puede romper nuestra amistad. —respondió Hekay con seriedad. —Te lo prometo.

El tricolor se levantó y se acercó a la barandilla mientras buscaba las palabras.

—Mahado, tú eres muy especial para mí. Yo… —le escuchó levantarse y suspiró. —quiero que seas feliz. Espero que ese chico sea digno de ti y te valore como mereces.

Intentó añadir algo más pero la voz no le salió. Se maldijo por ser tan cobarde y no decirle lo que realmente sentía. Cerró los ojos y respiró tratando de calmar su corazón. Detrás de él, Hekay se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Tú también eres muy especial para mí, mi rey. —contestó apretando su agarre. —Pero no era eso, ¿verdad? No es eso lo que realmente quieres decir. —Atem se giró sorprendido. —Temes perderme, pero eso nunca pasará.

La convicción que vio en su mirada dejó al tricolor sin palabras. Hekay aprovechó su silencio para coger su mano y besarla, un sencillo gesto que aceleró tanto su pulso que creyó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

—T-tengo que marcharme, e-es tarde. —balbuceó Atem nervioso. —Ya nos veremos.

Recogió su chaqueta y se fue sin mirar al oji-café, quien sonrió al ver su reacción. Una vez dentro del ascensor, Atem se apoyó contra la pared y respiró. ¿Cómo podía haberle afectado tanto un beso inocente? Mahado no era así. Jamás en su vida había besado su mano de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando se convirtió en faraón y el mago besó sus manos y pies en señal de lealtad… Además había algo en su mirada mientras hablaba, mezclado con la determinación, que no había conseguido identificar. Cuando llegó a la casa-tienda encontró a Yugi y Anzu sentados en el sofá viendo una película.

—Hola chicos.

—Hola.

—Yami, no te esperaba tan pronto de vuelta. ¿Ha ido mal la cita?

El aludido cruzó los brazos.

—No era una cita, Aibou, sólo una cena.

—Está bien. —cedió Yugi. —¿Qué tal la “cena”?

—Muy bien, Hekay cocina de maravilla.

Yugi le miró durante unos instantes y luego sonrió.

—Me alegro. No te esperaba tan pronto. Anzu y yo queríamos ver la película.

—No os preocupéis por mí, yo me voy dormir. Buenas noches. —respondió marchándose.

—Buenas noches Atem. —respondieron.

Cerró la puerta para darles intimidad y sonrió. Sabía que Yugi estaba enamorado de Anzu y parecía que ahora ella mostraba interés en él. Se alegró por ellos. Ojalá Mahado se fijara en él como lo hacía con ese chico misterioso. Acarició pensativo el dorso de la mano donde le había besado.

Durante un buen rato revivió en su mente la extraña respuesta del oji-café, recreando la mirada que se le había quedado grabada en la mente con la sensación de que se le escapaba algo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Sólo un rato después, con el sueño a punto de vencerle, su mente encontró la respuesta: la mirada de Mahado rebosaba amor.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo ;)

13

—Aquí está el cambio. Gracias y que tenga un buen día.

La tienda volvió a quedar vacía. Inconscientemente, Atem acarició de nuevo su mano mientras recordaba la mirada del mago y el tacto de sus labios. Yugi salió del almacén y se quedó parado cuando vio al pensativo oji-rubí con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó y dejó caer sobre el mostrador la caja que llevaba. El mayor brincó de sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasó anoche?

—¿Anoche? ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo? —respondió Atem mientras colocaba los juegos que Yugi había sacado. —No pasó nada.

Yugi le miró escéptico.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó mientras le ayudaba. —Llevas varios días deprimido y de la noche a la mañana sonríes. Seguro que Hekay tiene mucho que ver con tus cambios de humor.

Atem no respondió. De repente parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Yugi sonrió.

—¿Ya te has declarado? ¿O se ha declarado él?

Vio con satisfacción cómo su primo se quedaba congelado durante unos instantes y luego continuaba como si nada. Entonces se volvió hacia él y pudo ver una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos.

—¿Yami? ¿No confías en mí?

El mayor hizo ademán de coger otro juego pero Yugi lo detuvo.

—Claro que confío en ti. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque no me cuentas lo que te pasa. Si te ha hecho daño dímelo y se enterará de quién soy.

Yugi se sentó en una silla y le indicó a Atem que se sentara en la otra. Suspirando, el mayor obedeció. Le contó lo que pasó las dos veces que cenó en su casa, lo que sentía y los consejos que le había dado el abuelo. Para su sorpresa el oji-amatista rio cuando terminó su relato.

—¡Aibou!

—Lo siento, no me rio de ti. Me rio de la situación. Para mí es evidente quién ha conquistado el corazón de Hekay, al igual que es evidente lo que sientes por él. ¿Quieres un consejo? Declárate. A la mínima oportunidad que tengas dile lo que sientes.

Atem bajó la cabeza.

—Lo intenté pero no me atrevo. ¿Y si no quiere saber nada de mí?

Yugi negó con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo su primo podía estar tan ciego.

—Jamás lo hará. Confía en mí.

En ese momento sonó la campana de la puerta.

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho. —añadió antes de levantarse.

Atem se quedó sentado mientras acudía a su mente aquella extraña mirada. Ahora que estaba despierto estaba convencido de que su mente le había engañado. Tenía que ser producto de su imaginación. La puerta se volvió a abrir, anunciando la entrada de un nuevo cliente.

—Buenos días. —saludó una voz conocida.

Sus miradas se encontraron mientras Atem se levantaba y se acercaba. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquel misterioso brillo en sus ojos que le aceleró el corazón.

—Mahado, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Ayer te fuiste tan rápido que se me olvidó darte esto. —metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó algo de él. Atem miró sin entender el llavero que le ofrecía. —Son las llaves de mi piso. Tengo dos habitaciones vacías, de modo que si necesitáis otro lugar donde pasar el día o la noche está a vuestra disposición.

—¿No será extraño que pasemos por tu casa a cualquier hora? —preguntó el oji-rubí frunciendo el ceño.

Hekay se encogió de hombros.

—Soy vuestro tutor. Además, mi casero sabe que de vez en cuando doy clases particulares.

—¿No hay una copia para mí?

Yugi había terminado con su cliente y la tienda volvía a estar vacía.

—Sólo me dio dos llaves pero le pediré que te haga otra si quieres.

El tricolor menor negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario, con una llave es suficiente. —sonrió. —Además, tres son multitud.

Atem se apenó y desvió la mirada, agradeciendo que Hekay no le estuviera mirando en ese momento.

—Aun así le preguntaré.

Atem cogió las llaves, rozando por un instante la mano del oji-café. Al sentirlo, éste se volvió y clavó la mirada en él.

—Gracias.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al identificar el muñeco. Era un llavero del Mago Oscuro.

—Debo irme ya, sólo pasaba para entregártelo. Que paséis un buen fin de semana.

Atem se quedó mirando la puerta con el llavero en la mano hasta que Yugi carraspeó. Se volvió hacia el menor, quien levantó una ceja.

—Voy a por la otra caja. —murmuró el mayor escabulléndose hacia el almacén.

∞∞∞

Correr. Era su único pensamiento desde que se había enterado de que su abuelo había empeorado. Y así lo hizo. Corrió sin rumbo fijo y sin parar. Si veía un semáforo rojo seguía hasta encontrar uno verde. Corrió hasta que los pulmones le ardieron por la falta de oxígeno. Paró en seco y se apoyó en las rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento. Más calmado, se incorporó. Sin pretenderlo se había detenido en la calle donde vivía Hekay. De hecho, podía ver el edificio desde donde estaba.

Hacía ya un par de semanas que le había dado las llaves y todavía estaban sin usar. No había sido necesario. Ahora, en cambio, se había vuelto consciente de su presencia en el bolsillo del pantalón donde habían permanecido olvidadas desde entonces. Sintiendo el llavero en su mano se encaminó con decisión hacia la casa de su tutor.

Cuando llegó no había nadie. Había esperado darle una sorpresa a su mejor amigo. ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Estaría dando clase a ese chico que parecía haberle conquistado? La idea lo deprimió más. De pronto la casa le pareció fría y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí. Miró a su alrededor. A pesar de todo no quería volver a la casa-tienda. Tarde o temprano vería a Yugi y no tenía ganas de fingir una fortaleza que ya no sentía.

Supo de inmediato por qué había corrido hacia allí: necesitaba a Mahado. Necesitaba sentir esa fuerza que el mago siempre le daba. Cogió el móvil dispuesto a llamarle pero se detuvo. Mahado tenía derecho a disfrutar de su nueva vida. No podía exigirle que estuviera pendiente de él todo el tiempo.

Se adentró en la casa y la recorrió habitación por habitación. En seguida supo en cuál dormía él y la inspeccionó con curiosidad. Como había esperado, Mahado tenía una estantería llena de libros. Se sentó en la cama, detectando el agradable aroma del oji-café. Sonrió y se tumbó sobre ella. Le agradó descubrir que la almohada estaba impregnada de ese olor que tanto le gustaba. Se aferró a ella, respiró profundo y se durmió sin darse cuenta.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este capítulo llegamos a la mitad de la historia, a menos que meta alguno más de los que ya tengo escritos. Hay una pequeña "sorpresa" para los fans de esta pareja, espero que os guste ;)

14

El aroma de la comida recién hecha lo despertó. Miró desconcertado a su alrededor, aunque no tardó en recordar dónde se encontraba. Escuchó ruidos que provenían de la cocina: Hekay había regresado.

Se incorporó y la chaqueta que lo estaba tapando cayó sobre sus piernas. Era de Hekay. La miró pensativo. Se había dormido, sí, pero en ningún momento se había tapado con nada. Ni siquiera había abierto el armario del oji-café. Tampoco recordaba haber cerrado la puerta ni haberse quitado el cinturón o las correas que solía llevar. Se levantó y se guió por los sonidos. Conforme se acercaba escuchó música, y cuando se asomó a la cocina pudo ver a Hekay cantando y siguiendo el ritmo de la canción mientras cocinaba. En aquel momento estaba de espaldas a él moviéndose de manera graciosa. Atem rio por primera vez en todo el día. Al escucharle dejó su baile y bajó el volumen de la música.

—No pretendía interrumpir tu coreografía. —dijo entre risas.

Hekay sonrió al verle tan feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de la risa del tricolor.

—Y yo no pretendía despertarte. —Atem movió la cabeza a los lados. —¿Has dormido bien?

—Muy bien.

—Has llegado justo a tiempo. La cena está hecha.

—Mahado, no tenías que…

—No es molestia. —interrumpió Hekay. Se acercó al tricolor y le cogió por la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos. —Nada de lo que puedas hacer me molesta.

La intensidad de la mirada del mayor hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. Se perdió en aquellos ojos oscuros. El calor y el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo le incitaban a besarle y hacerle suyo para siempre… Hekay se alejó para servir la comida y Atem sintió frío. Respiró de nuevo y se sentó a la mesa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Hablaron tranquilamente de diversos temas que mantuvieron distraído al tricolor. Éste se dio cuenta de que el mayor evitaba hablar sobre aquello que le había llevado a refugiarse allí y se lo agradeció con todo su corazón. Mahado parecía tener siempre un sexto sentido cuando estaba con él. Después de la cena salieron a la terraza y contemplaron las pocas estrellas que las luces de la ciudad les permitían ver.

—Echo de menos el cielo nocturno de Kemet. —murmuró Atem. Y el jardín de palacio, pensó, donde podía pasar horas en su rincón secreto sin que lo molestaran. También echaba de menos a sus padres, y a Mana y sus locuras. Su abuelo todavía estaba con él pero pronto se iría de nuevo.

—Siempre estarán contigo en tu corazón y en tus recuerdos. —respondió Hekay sentándose en la hamaca del tricolor. Cuando éste se incorporó, el mayor lo envolvió en sus brazos.

Atem apoyó la cabeza en el pecho ajeno, escuchando sus latidos. Finalmente habló.

—El tratamiento no funciona. El cáncer se extiende. —susurró mientras los ojos empezaban a escocerle. —Va a morir otra vez y no puedo hacer nada.

—La muerte forma parte de la vida. Nadie puede escapar. Lo sabes.

Mientras hablaba notó que el tricolor se aferraba más a él.

—Lo sé pero ¿no podían haberme dejado disfrutar de él unos años más? Para mí está demasiado reciente lo de Zork. Yugi me necesitará cuando pierda al único pariente vivo que le queda y yo no sé si podré soportarlo. No puedo más.

Hekay se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo. Tenía la cara empapada de silenciosas lágrimas y se la secó con las manos mientras hablaba.

—Atem, no estás solo. Siempre podrás apoyarte en mí porque estaré a tu lado. Jamás me alejaré de ti a menos que así lo quieras.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? No quiero volver a pasar por eso.

Atem notó una punzada de culpa y dolor en su mirada pero no se arrepintió de lo dicho. No quería que Mahado le rompiera el corazón de nuevo.

—Porque jamás me perdonaré el daño que te causé.

El tricolor volvió a perderse en aquella mirada. Esta vez estaban tan cerca que no pudo ni quiso luchar contra el intenso deseo que tenía de saborear los labios de Hekay. Recorrió la escasa distancia y acarició tembloroso los labios ajenos. Éstos tardaron un poco en responder pero en seguida se movieron a la par. Una agradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo y deseó que ese beso no terminara nunca. Hekay lo apegó más a él y Atem enredó sus dedos en el pelo ajeno mientras el beso se volvía más intenso, hasta que finalmente se separaron. En aquel momento Atem fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer y desvió la mirada apenado.

—No debería…

Un beso rápido le interrumpió.

—Tranquilo, Atem. Puedes besarme las veces que quieras.

El tricolor negó.

—No está bien, Mahado. Te he utilizado para aliviar mi dolor y no te lo mereces.

En respuesta el oji-café capturó sus labios de manera lenta y apasionada. Atem sintió que a través de aquel beso sus almas se unían y se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido. Tanto Yugi como su abuelo tenían razón: Mahado jamás lo rechazaría si se declaraba. La felicidad y la paz lo inundaron por completo. Al terminar el beso, Atem cogió la cara de Hekay con ambas manos y clavó con determinación la mirada en aquellos hermosos ónices que amaba.

—Mahado, tú eres demasiado importante para mí. Sería cruel y egoísta por mi parte volver a utilizarte así.

Sin decir más le abrazó de nuevo, escondiendo la cara en su cuello y disfrutando de la paz que le daban aquellos brazos que le rodeaban. Ahora que por fin sabía quién había robado el corazón de su Mahado, se prometió a sí mismo no dañarlo nunca más ni jugar con sus sentimientos. Jamás se lo perdonaría, así como sabía que jamás se perdonará del todo lo que sucedió en su primer duelo con Rafael. Después de un rato y con una sonrisa que Hekay no pudo ver, Atem se durmió en su hogar.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más :) . Que disfrutéis del fin de semana y cuidaos.

15

La intensa luz del sol lo despertó. Parpadeó desorientado y miró a su alrededor. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba sencillamente amueblada: un armario, un pequeño escritorio, la cama y una mesilla de noche. Eso era todo lo que había. Ningún objeto personal a la vista. Miró por la ventana y sonrió al darse cuenta de que el edificio más próximo estaba al otro lado de un pequeño patio. Según sus cálculos desde allí se verían bastante bien las estrellas. Se sentó en la cama. Entonces se percató de que tenía puesta la ropa del día anterior. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de los besos y de lo bien que se sentía en los brazos de Mahado. Después no recordaba nada más. Seguramente se había dormido y el oji-café le había metido en aquella cama después de haberle quitado el cinturón y cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño.

Se besaron. No podía creerlo. Se había atrevido a besarle y después él le había besado dos veces más. Se acarició los labios mientras los recordaba con una sonrisa. El que más aceleraba su corazón era el último, en el que finalmente había descubierto lo que realmente sentía… ¿su mejor amigo? ¿Su novio? Suspiró y se fue al baño a lavarse. Fueran lo que fueran ahora se sentía cómodo, tranquilo y feliz. Hekay estaba desayunando cuando entró en la cocina.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien? —se interesó el oji-café mientras el tricolor se sentaba.

Atem sonrió.

—De un tirón. Gracias por dejarme pasar aquí la noche.

—Ésta también es tu casa y si te gusta esa habitación puedes dejar tus cosas.

El oji-rubí sintió calor en las mejillas. Afortunadamente para él, Hekay estaba centrado en su desayuno.

—Debería llamar a Yugi.

—Ya lo hice yo ayer. —al ver la expresión de alarma del tricolor continuó. —Le llamé por la tarde mientras descansabas en mi cama y le dije que estabas aquí. Él contestó que ya que hoy es domingo no hay prisa. Se preocupó mucho cuando te fuiste así. Le dije que solo necesitabas espacio.

—¿Entonces sabías lo que me pasaba?

—Yugi me explicó que habías desaparecido después de recibir una mala noticia. No me dijo cuál y yo no le pregunté. Sabía que me lo contarías cuando estuvieras preparado.

Atem le miró agradecido. Desayunó mientras pensaba en lo bien que lo conocía. Aunque después de cinco mil años no podía ser de otra manera.

—¿Todavía no has decorado la casa? —preguntó Atem al recordar que ya estaban a principios de diciembre.

Hekay frunció el ceño y le miró.

—¿Decorar la casa? Así está bien.

Atem fijó la mirada en él.

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca has celebrado la Navidad.

—¿Navidad?

—El 25 de diciembre se celebra la Navidad. Es una época para pasar con la familia, ser generoso con los demás y ese tipo de cosas. Se decora la casa, se hacen regalos y se cantan villancicos. ¿No lo sabías?

Hekay negó con la cabeza.

—Tampoco tengo familia con la que celebrarlo. —respondió con naturalidad.

Atem detectó en aquella afirmación un toque de tristeza. Cuando se conocieron el oji-café era huérfano y su maestro Mehu fue como un segundo padre para él. Recordó que era muy reservado al respecto. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban o cómo eran. Mahado simplemente evadía el tema hasta que el tricolor aprendió a no preguntar.

—Claro que tienes familia. —afirmó Atem. —¿No eres nuestro tutor? Eso nos convierte a Yugi y a mí en tus ahijados. Tienes que celebrarlo con nosotros y comprarnos regalos. No acepto un no por respuesta.

Hekay se le quedó mirando unos instantes y le sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Lo celebraremos juntos.

∞∞∞

—Hey, chicos. ¿Tenéis planes para las vacaciones? —preguntó Anzu.

—¿Aparte de pasarlas en familia? Ninguno. —respondió Honda.

—Yo pasaré las vacaciones con mi madre y Shizuka.

—¿No decías que no querías ni ver a tu madre?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Me dejó solo con mi padre pero cuando operaron a Shizuka hicimos una tregua. Después estuvimos hablando y tratamos de entendernos por el bien de mi hermana. Creo que ella está intentando que volvamos a ser una familia.

—¿Y vosotros? ¿Habéis pensado en algo?

Yugi miró a su primo dubitativo.

—No creo que lo celebremos. —respondió. —Con mi abuelito en el hospital serán unas Navidades tristes.

—Vamos Aibou. Éstas serán mis primeras Navidades y quiero celebrarlas.

Yugi le miró con curiosidad.

—De acuerdo, siempre que le compremos regalos al abuelo y pasemos el día con él.

—Por supuesto.

En aquel momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la siguiente clase y se dirigieron al interior del edificio. Yugi retuvo a Atem hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados de sus amigos.

—¿Hay alguna razón especial por la que quieras celebrar la Navidad?

Atem le miró.

—No.

—Te he visto tan entusiasmado que me extraña con todo lo que está pasando. ¿Seguro que no hay nada más?

El mayor suspiró.

—Mahado no sabe lo que es la Navidad y quiero que la celebre con nosotros.

Yugi sonrió.

—Sabía que tu amado tenía algo que ver en todo esto. —rio al notar el leve sonrojo de Atem. —De acuerdo, le enseñaremos cómo se celebra. Ya verás. Va a ser inolvidable. —añadió con ilusión en la mirada.

Aquella tarde se fueron al centro comercial después de visitar a su abuelo. Allí compraron todo lo que les hacía falta para decorar el apartamento del mago, además de los regalos. Yugi se negó a celebrar las fiestas en la casa-tienda, así que acordaron instalarse con Mahado por unos días y cerrar la tienda de juegos. Aprovechando el juego de llaves de Atem decidieron dejar todo en el apartamento.

—¿Estás seguro de que no está en casa? —preguntó Yugi cuando llegaron ante la puerta.

—Seguro. Cuando le dije que pasaríamos las vacaciones con él respondió que no había ningún problema, y de paso me dijo que tenía que dar una clase y de camino a casa se pasaría por el hospital.

Abrió la puerta y como había previsto la casa estaba vacía.

—Ése de ahí es tu cuarto. —indicó.

Yugi se adentró y escondió los regalos mientras Atem dejaba las demás bolsas en un rincón de la sala de estar.

—Bien, a trabajar.


	16. Capítulo 16

16

Entró en silencio en la habitación al ver a su abuelo dormido. Dejó la bolsa de deporte en un rincón y se sentó. Mientras le observaba cogió su mano con cuidado. Shimon había sido un maestro exigente, pero también fue un abuelo en el que siempre pudo confiar. Sonrió al recordar las veces que se escondía de él para saltarse una clase o divertirse un rato con Mana y Mahado. No fue consciente del despertar del anciano ni de la leve sonrisa que habían formado sus labios hasta un rato después.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás despierto? —preguntó con curiosidad al verle.

—Desde hace unos minutos.

—¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada?

—Hace mucho que no te veo tan relajado y no quería estropearlo. ¿En qué pensabas?

—Recordaba mi infancia, sobre todo cuando me escondía para saltarme alguna clase o me escapaba con Mana y Mahado. Eran buenos tiempos.

—No hables como un viejo. Todavía eres joven y tienes toda la vida por delante.

—¿Joven? —repitió alzando una ceja. —Nací hace cinco mil años.

—Físicamente tienes dieciséis y eso es lo que cuenta. Todavía tienes lo mejor por delante.

Atem le miró durante unos segundos.

—Nunca te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. —susurró.

—Yugi y tú habéis compartido cuerpo. Es natural que te adoptara.

—Has hecho mucho más y ambos lo sabemos.

—No digas tonterías. Yo no he hecho nada. —replicó haciendo un aspaviento.

—Es inútil que te hagas el tonto, sé quién eres. —sonrió. —Hace tiempo que Mahado me lo contó. —suspiró. —La primera vez te fuiste tan rápido que no pude decirte lo importante que eres para mí. Sé que mis escapadas te dieron muchos disgustos y más de una vez te enfadaste conmigo, pero en el fondo sabía que me querías y te preocupabas por mí. Me ayudó mucho a valorar tus consejos. Sabía que me los dabas por mi bien o el de Kemet y no por intereses egoístas.

—Atem, olvidas algo. Eres mi nieto. ¿Cómo no iba a quererte? —sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla. —Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. No porque fueras faraón o salvaras al mundo más de una vez, sino por cómo te enfrentas siempre a las dificultades. Además, cuando te escapabas me tranquilizaba saber que Mahado estaba cerca de ti. Sabía que él nunca permitiría que te sucediera nada malo.

—¿Qué te hacía pensar eso? Era un niño también, solo me lleva cinco años.

—Vivió cosas que le hicieron madurar más de lo normal antes de que llegara a palacio, sin mencionar que está enamorado de ti. Era obvio que te protegería con su vida si era necesario, como así fue.

El tricolor sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Qué haré cuando te vayas?

—Soy mayor. Sabías que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar.

—Esperaba disfrutar de tu compañía unos años más.

El mayor suspiró mientras abrazaba a su nieto, quien apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le abrazó con cuidado.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hay de Mahado? ¿Ya te has declarado? —preguntó cuando se separaron.

Atem desvió la mirada mientras su rostro enrojecía por momentos, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara. El anciano rio.

∞∞∞

—¿Es necesario todo esto? —preguntó Hekay.

Los tricolores habían aprovechado unas clases particulares que había tenido que dar para decorar el comedor y la terraza. Había luces y espumillón de colores por todas partes, un hermoso árbol en una esquina y muchas bolas y adornos colgados de éste. Si no hubiera sido por que el mago sabía que estaba en su piso, habría pensado que se había equivocado.

—Sip. —afirmó yugi.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Atem.

Hekay miró a su alrededor. Había estado unas pocas horas fuera y ya estaba todo colocado cuando regresó. Debían de haber trabajado a contrarreloj para darle la sorpresa. Miró a su amado y sonrió.

—Sí. Es que no sabía que había que poner tantas cosas y me ha sorprendido. Eso es todo.

Atem le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Durante la Navidad se intercambian regalos. —recordó Yugi. —Cómpralos lo antes posible porque si no habrá demasiada gente.

—Lo sé. Ya lo tengo previsto.

—Vaya, se me olvidó comprar muérdago.

—No importa, Aibou. No es necesario. —respondió el oji-rubí.

Yugi miró pensativo a su primo.

—¿Muérdago? —preguntó Hekay.

—Es una tradición americana. No tiene importancia. —respondió el tricolor mayor.

Yugi carraspeó.

—¿Hay algo que no me has contado, Atem?

La mirada rubí se encontró con la amatista.

—No.

Tras unos instantes el rostro de Yugi se iluminó. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Hekay intervino.

—¿Qué es eso del muérdago?

—Es una tradición en otros países. Si lo cuelgas cerca de la puerta se supone que te protege de los malos espíritus y es símbolo de buenos augurios.

Lanzó una mirada a Yugi y éste advirtió que había “olvidado” explicar la parte de los besos.

—Voy a comprarlo.

—Todavía queda una semana.

—No importa. El muérdago permanece verde mucho tiempo. Hasta luego tortolitos.

—¡Aibou! —reclamó Atem a la puerta cerrada.

Pudo escuchar el eco de su risa alejándose en dirección al ascensor.

∞∞∞

—¡Navidad! ¡Navidad! ¡Dulce Navidad…!

Ambos tricolores y su tutor se encontraban en la habitación de Sugoroku. Éste llevaba algunos espumillones de colores rodeando su cuello mientras trataba de seguir el villancico que cantaban sus nietos. Hekay simplemente disfrutaba viendo sonreír a su amado. En aquel momento una enfermera interrumpió el concierto.

—¡Silencio! Esto es un hospital, no una sala de conciertos. Aquí hay pacientes que necesitan descanso. —reprendió.

—Lo siento —respondió Yugi. —No volverá a suceder.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar y ambos tricolores se miraron.

—¿Qué hay en esa bolsa? —preguntó Sugoroku.

A Yugi se le iluminó la mirada.

—Un regalo.

—¿Para mí?

—No pensarías que íbamos a presentarnos aquí en Navidad con las manos vacías, ¿verdad? —cogió la bolsa y metió la mano en su interior. —Atem y yo hemos trabajado mucho en él. Espero que te guste.

Sacó de la bolsa un paquete rectangular y se lo dio a su abuelo, quien no tardó en quitar el envoltorio. Se trataba de un libro de recortes, con artículos de su época de excavaciones y descubrimientos. También había fotos con los momentos más importantes de su vida y dedicatorias de amigos y vecinos.

—Muchas gracias chicos. Me encanta. —acertó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos. Dejó el regalo sobre sus piernas y abrió los brazos. Ambos tricolores le abrazaron. —Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros dos.

Desde los brazos de su abuelo Atem miró a Hekay. Estaba sonriendo pero su mirada parecía nostálgica. Pareció darse cuenta de que el tricolor lo miraba y su expresión se volvió más alegre.

—Sugoroku, yo también tengo un regalo para usted.

Los tres lo miraron y los tricolores se apartaron de su abuelo mientras Hekay rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—Aquí está.

Le tendió un paquete más pequeño que el anterior. Sugoroku lo miró con curiosidad y lo cogió. Al romper el papel su rostro se iluminó. En sus manos tenía varias cartas.

—¡No puede ser!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se adelantó la Navidad ;). ¿Qué le ha regalado Mahado a Sugoroku? ¡Vamos, se aceptan todas las teorías! 
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene. Feliz fin de semana y tened cuidado.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capítulo, feliz fin de semana :)
> 
> meruti: mi amor, en antiguo egipcio

17

—¡No puede ser!

Ambos tricolores se acercaron a mirarlo. Su abuelo tenía en las manos el juego completo de Exodia.

—¡Te habrá costado un dineral! —exclamó el anciano. —¿Cómo las has encontrado? Creí que Pegasus sólo había creado cinco juegos de Exodia.

—Sólo creó cinco juegos de cinco cartas porque vio que era demasiado poderoso para hacer más copias. —confirmó el oji-café. —Este juego es el que usted le confió a su nieto.

—Pero si cayeron al mar. Jono sólo pudo salvar algunas. —replicó Yugi. —¿Cómo has…?

—Magia. —adivinó Atem, quien no había apartado su mirada del mago.

Hekay asintió.

—Utilizando varios hechizos logré localizar las cartas que faltaban, las rescaté del fondo del mar y las restauré. No sé si servirán en un duelo pero al menos parecen nuevas.

Sugoroku, emocionado, abrió los brazos.

—Ven aquí muchacho. —Hekay lo envolvió en sus brazos con cuidado, y durante un segundo Atem pensó que su abuelo parecía más pequeño y frágil de lo normal. —Gracias por todo, Mahado. De corazón. Me iré muy tranquilo sabiendo que estás con ellos.

El oji-rubí sintió un nudo en la garganta al escucharlo. Parecía que su abuelo le había leído el pensamiento.

—¡No digas eso! —protestó Yugi. —Todavía tienes mucha guerra que dar.

Sugoroku miró a su nieto y sonrió.

—Claro que sí. No me hagas mucho caso.

∞∞∞

Una vez en el piso, celebraron una típica cena navideña con turrón, dulces y villancicos incluidos. Los tricolores repitieron las populares canciones hasta que Hekay finalmente se unió a ellos en aquel coro improvisado. El corazón de Atem se aceleró al escucharle cantar, y por enésima vez, agradeció a los dioses la segunda oportunidad que tenían ambos para compartir toda una vida. Una oportunidad que aprovecharía al máximo.

Aquella noche se quedaron a dormir en el apartamento de Hekay. Atem se durmió en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, feliz por haber pasado el día con su amado. Sin necesidad de utilizar el muérdago como excusa, el tricolor no había resistido la tentación de volver a saborear los labios de Mahado durante breves ausencias de Yugi. Éste los miraba con curiosidad cuando regresaba, pero no decía nada. Atem sonrió al recordar de nuevo el sabor de sus labios, justo antes de sumirse en un plácido sueño.

A mitad de la noche se despertó. Alguien parecía quejarse. Intrigado se asomó al pasillo y escrutó la oscuridad en silencio, intentando identificar el origen del sonido. Se sorprendió al descubrir que provenía de la habitación de Hekay. Sin pensarlo dos veces acudió en auxilio de su amado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama, donde el oji-café se revolvía inquieto. Lo sacudió hasta que logró despertarle.

—Mahado, ¿te encuentras bien?

El aludido se incorporó jadeando.

—Sí, solo es una pesadilla.

El tricolor le miró con preocupación.

—¿Tiene que ver con Zork?

Hekay sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—No. Es un recuerdo más antiguo pero se me pasará en unos días. Ha vuelto porque la Navidad me lo ha recordado, así que supongo que se irá como vino.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Hekay sonrió de nuevo, conmovido por la preocupación del tricolor, y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

—Algún día, _meruti_. Algún día. De momento me basta con tu apoyo. —enterró la cara en su pelo, y disfrutó del aroma que Atem emanaba y de su tranquilizadora presencia. —Tu luz disipa las tinieblas. —murmuró sin moverse.

Tras unos minutos el tricolor sintió que Hekay estaba mucho más tranquilo y se separó para mirarle. Le alegró verlo más relajado. Atem le hizo tumbarse, le retiró el pelo de la cara y le acarició.

—Descansa, Mahado.

El aludido sonrió cuando el tricolor le dio un beso rápido.

—Buenas noches mi rey.

No tardó en dormir de nuevo gracias a las constantes caricias de Atem.

∞∞∞

Volvió la mirada al cielo nocturno mientras esperaban. Ambos tricolores, siguiendo la tradición japonesa, habían hecho una limpieza general de la casa-tienda durante la mañana. Mientras lo hacía, Atem había reflexionado sobre el significado de aquella tarea: limpiar la casa de las impurezas acumuladas a lo largo del año para recibir las bendiciones del año siguiente. Entonces tomó una decisión, y cuando Yugi le apoyó sus dudas se disiparon.

Después de comer, cuando ya se habían bañado, Yugi y él habían acudido al apartamento del oji-café para enseñarle la tradición. Después de ayudarle a limpiar, Yugi preparó la tradicional sopa con Atem como aprendiz mientras Hekay se bañaba. Por su parte, Atem había aprovechado para trasladar parte de sus pertenencias a su nueva habitación.

—¿Qué eran esa maleta y esas bolsas que traías antes?

La voz de Hekay le sacó de sus pensamientos. Atem sonrió mientras pensaba en la oportuna pregunta.

—Son mis cosas. Dado tu historial de conquistas en Kemet he decidido vigilarte de cerca. Últimamente hay demasiadas busconas a tu alrededor.

El otro sonrió.

—¿Celoso?

El tricolor se encogió de hombros.

—Trato de evitar que te causen problemas.

Hekay iba a responder cuando Yugi les llamó.

—¡Ya empieza!

Ambos entraron y se acomodaron frente a la televisión.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es el programa tradicional de nochevieja. —respondió Yugi con rapidez. —Los artistas más exitosos del año se dividen en dos equipos que compiten entre sí. Al final los espectadores y el jurado votan por el ganador. El programa termina poco antes de la media noche, cuando comienza la cuenta atrás para el fin de año.

— Y después a la cama. Mañana a primera hora iremos a un templo budista para rezar por las bendiciones del nuevo año —recordó el tricolor mayor.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿No podemos ir más tarde? —preguntó Mahado recordando lo mal que estaba durmiendo durante aquellos días.

—Sí, pero habrá mucha más gente. —explicó Yugi. —Además, así llegaremos a tiempo para ser de los primeros, y de paso veremos el primer amanecer del año.

Mientras veían el programa miró de reojo a Hekay. Solo tenía que esperar a tener dieciocho para hacerlo oficial. No estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar la oportunidad de casarse por amor, y no permitiría que ninguna buscona se lo quitara. En medio de sus reflexiones cogió la mano de Hekay. Cuando se dio cuenta y estaba a punto de retirarla, el oji-café entrelazó sus dedos. Más tranquilo, Atem lo acarició con el pulgar. Sonrió al detectar un toque de color en las bronceadas mejillas de Hekay. Volvió su atención a la pantalla con la certeza de que con Mahado a su lado podría enfrentar cualquier obstáculo. Iba a ser un buen año.


	18. Capítulo 18

18

Todo se volvió irreal a su alrededor. El ensordecedor pitido de la máquina le llegaba muy distante, como si se encontrara en otra realidad. Hasta la expresión de paz que tenía el abuelo parecía irreal. Todavía esperaba que abriera de nuevo los ojos y le hablara como si no pasara nada. Lejos, en el mundo “irreal” que le rodeaba, alguien desconectaba la máquina mientras rellenaba el informe de defunción. Al mismo tiempo, otra persona tiraba de él con suavidad, separándolo de la cama y haciendo que soltara la mano inerte. Escuchó que le decían algo al oído mientras le sacaban de la habitación. Recordaba con claridad a Sugoroku, cogiéndoles a los dos de la mano mientras hablaba con ellos. Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el pasillo. Veía a la gente pasar y escuchaba un llanto cerca de él. Giró la cabeza y vio a Yugi en brazos de Anzu. Poco a poco el vacío se convirtió en dolor, y éste dio paso a las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir sin control. El abrazo se intensificó, pegando su cabeza al hombro ajeno. Se apoyó en éste y se dejó llevar, al tiempo que el aroma a lavanda llenaba sus pulmones. Al identificar a Hekay se aferró a él, escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

—Lo siento. Me encantaría evitarte este dolor. —escuchó que le susurraba mientras le acariciaba. —Estoy aquí, a tu lado, y siempre lo estaré.

Durante un rato estuvieron así. Anzu ayudaba a Yugi y Hekay a Atem. Finalmente, cuando ambos tricolores se tranquilizaron, el oji-café se encargó de los trámites y después se marcharon a casa. La oji-azul se quedó con ellos hasta que se hizo tarde.

∞∞∞

Hekay observó a los tricolores mientras bebían en silencio la valeriana que les había preparado. Habían crecido y madurado, pero Sugoroku era la única familia que tenían aparte de ellos mismos. Admiró la entereza de Atem, que había vuelto a poner su cara de póker. Ahora el oji-rubí llegaba al hombro de Hekay, mientras el oji-amatista apenas era unos pocos centímetros más bajo que su primo. Ambos tenían la mirada ausente. Al terminar su bebida se fueron a dormir.

—Buenas noches. —Se despidió el menor antes de entrar a su cuarto.

—Buenas noches. —dijo Atem dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Antes de que diera dos pasos, Hekay lo sujetó de la muñeca haciendo que el tricolor se diera la vuelta. Con la mano libre le acarició la cara mirándole a los ojos, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches. —susurró juntando sus frentes. —Que descanses.

Atem cerró los ojos intentando controlar el deseo de olvidarlo todo y lanzarse a los brazos del oji-café. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hekay entró a su habitación, dejando al tricolor en el pasillo con el corazón desbocado. Todavía podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca del suyo, así como la respiración en su rostro. Haciendo un esfuerzo por normalizar su respiración, entró a su cuarto con una sonrisa en los labios.

∞∞∞

Aprovechando que estaban en las vacaciones de primavera, Hekay dejó que los tricolores descansaran mientras él se encargaba de preparar todo para enterrar al abuelo. Cuando regresó a casa encontró a toda la pandilla jugando y riendo. En silencio dio las gracias por los amigos tan buenos que tenían.

Como el día anterior, al caer la noche ni Atem ni Yugi tenían ganas de cenar. Después de ingerir un poco de embutido se quedaron charlando. Yugi no pudo más y se echó a llorar. De inmediato Atem le abrazó tratando de consolarlo, pero el menor llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniendo las lágrimas. Lloró hasta quedarse dormido en brazos de su primo. Lo metieron en la cama y salieron a la terraza.

—Es muy tarde, ¿no deberías ir a la cama? —sugirió Hekay al cabo de un rato.

—Estoy cansado, pero sé que si me voy a la cama no podré dormir.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No quiero otra infusión.

—No pensaba en eso.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata? —preguntó curioso.

—Mejor vamos a tu cama y te lo enseño. —Atem alzó una ceja. —Confía en mí.

Atem se cambió y se metió en la cama. Hekay le ayudó a taparse. Para sorpresa del tricolor, el oji-café se tumbó a su lado encima de la cama y le abrazó.

—¡O-oye! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —reclamó apenado mientras los brazos se cerraban protectoramente a su alrededor.

—He comprobado que tu cuerpo se relaja cuando te abrazo. —explicó acariciándole el pelo. —Así te resultará más fácil dormir.

—D-de acuerdo, pero cuando me haya dormido te vas a tu cama.

—Por supuesto. —aseguró Hekay.

A los pocos minutos Atem sintió que le escocían los ojos y trató de controlarse.

—Relájate y deja que salgan. Precisamente la tensión de tu cuerpo es consecuencia de tu esfuerzo en contenerlas.

—Seguro que piensas que soy un llorón. —susurró mientras comenzaban a brotar silenciosas lágrimas.

—En absoluto. —tranquilizó el oji-café acercándose más al tricolor. —Para mí siempre serás mi rey, pase lo que pase. Ahora descansa.

Le acarició hasta que finalmente cayó rendido por el cansancio. Pasó un rato vigilando su sueño, se aseguró de que estaba bien tapado y se marchó en silencio, no sin antes darle un suave beso en la frente.

∞∞∞

Al día siguiente se celebró el entierro. Todos los amigos estaban allí, incluyendo a Kaiba. Muchos vecinos también asistieron y dieron el pésame, a fin de cuentas el abuelo era muy querido en el barrio. Regresaron a casa en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Desde la muerte del anciano ninguno de los tricolores quería dormir en la casa-tienda, así que se instalaron definitivamente en el piso de Hekay. Yugi se echó de inmediato a la cama, se sentía agotado. Atem se sentó en el sofá con aire cansado. Hekay se sentó a su lado preocupado.

—Una vez más, gracias por todo Mahado. —comentó el tricolor con una triste sonrisa. —Yo no habría podido ocuparme de organizarlo todo. No me siento con fuerzas.

—Lo sé, por eso lo he hecho. Todo lo que sea para ayudarte lo hago con gusto.

—Si cuando era príncipe alguien me hubiera contado todo lo que me iba a pasar, lo habría tomado por loco.

—¿Te arrepientes de estar aquí? —preguntó girándose hacia él y apoyando el brazo en el respaldo del sofá.

—No —respondió Atem mirándolo con intensidad. —Por muchas dificultades que hayamos vivido no cambiaría nada. Ahora tengo la vida que siempre quise, ser una persona más y vivir una vida normal. Poder casarme con quien desee sin tener que pensar en el futuro del país.

—Suena bien. ¿Ya sabes con quién te vas a casar? —tanteó Hekay.

—Quizá. Antes debo asegurarme de que no me va a dejar por la primera buscona que se le cruce.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—¿Por qué?

Hekay le apartó el flequillo de la cara y le acarició la mejilla.

—Porque ellas no son tú. —el tricolor le interrogó con la mirada. Hekay suspiró. — Siempre he sabido cuál es mi lugar. En cuanto descubrí que me había enamorado de alguien que jamás podría tener, maté cualquier esperanza de ser correspondido y me dediqué a olvidar. Busqué en cada mujer que mostraba interés en mí la forma de seguir adelante, pero fue inútil. Por eso ninguna duró mucho tiempo.

Atem lo abrazó con toda su alma, tratando de aliviar el dolor que había causado a su amado sin pretenderlo.

—Ahora todo es diferente. —aseguró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El calendario escolar en Japón es diferente. Allí las vacaciones de primavera duran un mes, y marcan el final de un curso y el comienzo del siguiente. Para evitar confusiones, estoy utilizando el calendario occidental.
> 
> Nos vemos la semana que viene ;)


	19. Capítulo 19

19

Atem llamó a la puerta de su primo. Nadie contestó. Se quedó quieto, valorando si debía entrar, cuando escuchó un leve sollozo. Entreabrió la puerta y se asomó, viendo al menor llorando sobre la cama. Se sentó en el borde y le acarició como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado, cuando Yugi no podía dormir.

—Aibou —llamó con suavidad. —La comida está lista.

El oji-amatista le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Comer? ¿Crees que pienso ahora en comer? Después de lo que ha pasado ¿quién puede pensar en eso? —reprochó dolido. —¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? —Atem escondió su mirada tras el flequillo —Creí que le querías tanto como yo, pero está claro que no es así. ¡No te importa que haya muerto!

El oji-rubí salió sin decir nada mientras Yugi continuaba llorando. Cogió su chaqueta y salió de casa dando un portazo antes de que Hekay pudiera reaccionar. El oji-café fue a ver al tricolor menor, que lloraba desconsolado.

—Yugi ¿qué ha pasado? Atem se fue sin decir nada.

—Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía. Venía a consolarme y lo único que he hecho ha sido dañarle. Soy una mala persona. Seguro que me odia. —respondió entre sollozos.

—Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que no es así. Está dolido y necesita pasar un rato a solas. Dentro de un rato regresará y podréis hablar con calma, pero no permitas que el dolor que sientes vuelva a hablar por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Ha sufrido mucho y necesita tu apoyo y tu cariño, aunque no lo parezca.

—Entonces ¿por qué no muestra su dolor? —preguntó tratando de calmarse.

—Para protegerte. Quiere evitarte más sufrimiento.

Yugi suspiró secándose las lágrimas.

—Estaré más pendiente de él a partir de ahora. Él siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando lo he necesitado. Le demostraré que puede contar conmigo.

Hekay sonrió.

—Así se habla. Y ahora a comer.

—Gracias, realmente no sé qué haríamos sin ti.

—Atem también dice eso. Al final me lo creeré. —contestó.

—¿Qué pasará con él? No sabemos dónde está y también tiene que comer.

—Yo sí lo sé. No te preocupes. Si tarda mucho iré a por él. —tranquilizó Hekay.

—No sé si podré comer. Tengo el estómago cerrado. —dijo entrando en la cocina.

El mayor sirvió la comida que había preparado.

—Inténtalo. No puedes estar tanto tiempo con el estómago vacío.

A pesar de lo que Yugi había dicho, el olor de la comida recién hecha despertó su estómago. Hekay se alegró al ver que comía con ganas.

—Pareces conocer muy bien a Atem, ¿cuántos años teníais la primera vez que os visteis? —preguntó.

—Él tenía cinco y yo diez. Desde entonces no nos hemos separado.

—Salvo cuando te convertiste en el Mago Oscuro.

Hekay negó con la cabeza.

—El Mago Oscuro estaba conectado a su alma. Percibía sus sentimientos para saber cuándo me necesitaba. En cierto modo nunca le he dejado. Siempre sabía al instante por lo que estaba pasando. Ha sufrido mucho y espero que a partir de ahora sea feliz.

—Lo amas ¿verdad?

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

—Es la única explicación que encuentro para todos los sacrificios que has hecho por él. Incluso pudiendo vivir una vida sin él prefieres permanecer a su lado. Además, he visto cómo le miras cuando crees que nadie te ve. —añadió ruborizando al oji-café. —¿Cuándo os casaréis?

Hekay se atragantó al escuchar la pregunta.

—¿Casarnos? ¿No crees que vas muy rápido?

—Vamos, está claro que Atem te corresponde. No me digas que no te has dado cuenta.

—Sé que él siente lo mismo aunque nunca me lo ha dicho. —admitió.

—Entonces ¿qué os impide estar juntos?

—Atem no quiere causarme problemas. Quiere hacer las cosas bien, y yo también.

Yugi movió la cabeza.

—Creo que habéis perdido demasiado tiempo. Lleváis cinco mil años así, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? Si quieres puedo hablar con él.

—No es necesario, ambos sabemos lo que hacemos. Come que se enfría. —añadió cambiando de tema.

∞∞∞

No escucharon la puerta de entrada hasta que terminaron de fregar los platos. Yugi corrió al instante a recibir a su primo.

—Lo siento, Yami. No quería decir lo que dije. Fui cruel contigo. Perdóname. —dijo abrazándole.

Atem se quedó quieto con la cabeza baja, sorprendido por el abrazo.

—Sé que le querías tanto como yo. No tengo excusa que justifique el daño que te he causado, pero quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

—También era mi abuelo. —susurró envolviendo con sus brazos al oji-amatista.

—Lo sé.

—Era Shimon, visir de Egipto y padre de mi madre. Estuvo a mi lado durante la guerra contra Zork y cayó en la batalla. —explicó con la voz rota. —Invocó a Exodia, pero Zork lo derrotó y murió al instante. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de él.

—Lo lamento mucho, no puedo imaginarme lo que debe de ser perderlo dos veces. Con más razón debes apoyarte en los demás, incluido yo. No ocultes tu dolor para protegerme. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees. ¿Lo harás? —preguntó separándose para mirarle a la cara.

—Sí, te lo prometo. Gracias Aibou. —contestó sonriendo.

—¿Tienes hambre? Te hemos guardado tu parte. —preguntó el menor guiando al oji-rubí hasta la cocina.

No fue necesario que dijera nada, pues cuando estaba abriendo la boca su estómago protestó. Hekay y Yugi miraron sorprendidos a Atem, que se apenó. Luego estallaron en carcajadas contagiando al oji-rubí, quien se preguntó qué sería de él sin ellos.

Yugi sacó y calentó la comida de su primo mientras éste ponía la mesa. Hekay se sentó a su lado y observó a los tricolores conversando como si no hubiera pasado nada, y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo Hekay se sintió en casa. No tenían vínculos de sangre, pero los dioses habían entrelazado sus vidas de tal manera que Hekay sentía que volvía a tener una familia después de tanto tiempo. Feliz, se unió a la conversación de los tricolores.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia cada semana, por todos vuestros kudos y comentarios. Aquí os traigo otro capítulo que espero que disfrutéis. 
> 
> Feliz fin de semana :)

20

Aquella misma noche, Atem se encontraba asomado a la ventana mientras un silencioso reguero de lágrimas resbalaba por sus mejillas. En un arrebato de rabia y frustración se secó las mejillas, en vano. Al segundo nuevas lágrimas volvieron a mojarlas. ¿Por qué no conseguía detenerlas? Miró las estrellas. Llevaba un buen rato despierto intentando dormir, pero las lágrimas no le dejaban y no sabía qué hacer para detenerlas. Desvió la mirada hacia la cama, donde la luz de la luna iluminaba al ocupante de la habitación, que dormía plácidamente.

Cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, había ido en silencio hasta la habitación de Hekay con la esperanza de encontrar la paz que necesitaba para volver a dormir. Su determinación se había esfumado cuando vio la expresión de paz que reflejaba su rostro. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que no pudiera conciliar el sueño? No era justo que su insomnio interrumpiera su descanso. No se lo merecía después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar por su culpa. Mahado había realizado muchos sacrificios por protegerle, incluso había perdonado su traición. A su mente regresó la mirada dolida del Mago Oscuro, reviviendo el vacío que sintió. Sabía que nunca sería capaz de perdonarse aquello. No pudo evitar sollozar un poco al recordarlo. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, tratando de aprovechar la paz que la cercanía del oji-café le proporcionaba pero evitando despertarle.

Por su parte, Hekay se encontraba en medio de un sueño cuando tuvo la sensación de que no estaba solo en la habitación. A pesar de estar profundamente dormido, la sensación penetró en su mente, sacándolo poco a poco de su plácido descanso. Pensó que era su imaginación y siguió durmiendo. Entonces escuchó un leve sollozo que parecía muy lejano. Continuaba medio dormido cuando escuchó un segundo sollozo, pero en esta ocasión se despertó de inmediato. Sintió una puñalada en el corazón cuando vio a Atem ahogando sus sollozos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y abrazó al tricolor, que se giró hacia él y se refugió en su pecho.

—Lamento haberte despertado. —susurró cuando se calmó. —No podía dormir y no sabía qué hacer. Odio llorar.

—No tienes que disculparte. Puedes acudir a mí siempre que lo necesites.

Entre sus brazos, el tricolor movió la cabeza, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

—No es justo para ti. Bastante ayudas por el día como para despertarte en plena noche.

—Atem, escúchame. —dijo Hekay acunando la cara del tricolor. —No podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que sufres. Prefiero que me despiertes mil veces si es necesario, lo más importante para mí es tu bienestar. Ven conmigo. —añadió acercándolo a su cama.

—No creo que sea necesario. Ya estoy mejor. —protestó.

Hekay se volvió hacia Atem, tomó de nuevo su cara y se acercó. Capturó con lentitud los labios del tricolor, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía. Una caricia que estremeció el cuerpo del oji-rubí.

—No voy a permitir que pases esta noche solo, sabiendo que no puedes dormir. —susurró Hekay.

Aprovechando que Atem tenía la mente en blanco, lo llevó hasta la cama y se acomodaron en ella. Después de asegurarse de que estaban tapados envolvió al tricolor en sus brazos y lo pegó a su pecho.

—Buenas noches mi faraón.

—Buenas noches mi Mago Oscuro. —contestó Atem más tranquilo.

∞∞∞

Una vez terminó de recoger y limpiar, Hekay se dirigió al salón para leer un rato mientras descansaba. Era sábado y Yugi había salido a comer con Anzu, así que Atem y él habían comido solos. A pesar de que hacía un calor agradable para estar en julio, el oji-rubí había decidido quedarse con Hekay.

Le llegó el sonido de la televisión encendida incluso antes de entrar en la sala de estar, pero no veía al tricolor. Al acercarse al sofá y rodearlo, pudo ver que se había quedado dormido. Cogió el mando y apagó la tele. Atem ni se inmutó. Tenía una expresión de paz que atrapó durante un rato la atención de Hekay. Dejó el libro y se arrodilló al lado del tricolor. Con cuidado le apartó los mechones que le tapaban la cara y le acarició el pelo. Paseó la mirada por todo su rostro, deteniéndose en aquellos labios que lo volvían loco.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde su último beso y seis meses desde el primero. No habían hablado sobre ello pero tampoco era necesario. Hekay sabía que el tricolor era listo y seguramente a esas alturas ya sabía que lo amaba. Aun así, ambos actuaban como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Sólo eran dos buenos amigos, como en los viejos tiempos. Sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que se había acercado al tricolor hasta que sintió la respiración ajena en su rostro. El deseo de volver a besarle aumentó, pero en vez de eso acarició su frente con los labios.

—Te amo —susurró Hekay separándose del tricolor.

—Yo también te amo. —contestó Atem abriendo los ojos. —No sé cómo has podido callar lo que sentías durante tanto tiempo. Yo apenas he conseguido aguantar unos meses.

Hekay se encogió de hombros.

—Como ya te dije, acepté que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contigo. Eso me obligaba a callar.

—¿Ni siquiera aspirabas a ser mi amante?

—Lo único que deseaba era permanecer a tu lado pasara lo que pasara. Mi mayor recompensa era verte feliz y a salvo. Eso era suficiente para mí.

—Pero las cosas han cambiado, ¿verdad? Ya no tengo por qué casarme por obligación. Ahora puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera y compartirla con quien desee. —Atem acarició su rostro. —Y no me imagino a nadie mejor que tú para compartir la vida que tengo por delante.

Hekay cogió la mano del tricolor y la besó, ruborizando al tricolor. El mago sonrió al ver la adorable reacción que había provocado en su amado. Nunca se cansaría de verle así.

—Una vez Yugi me preguntó cuándo vamos a casarnos.

—¿Yugi quiere que nos casemos? —preguntó Atem sorprendido.

Hekay asintió.

—Dice que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

El tricolor clavó la mirada en él.

—Espera un segundo. ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?


	21. Capítulo 21

21

—Espera un segundo. ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?

Hekay le apartó el flequillo de la cara con amor.

—Depende.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Atem con curiosidad.

—Del cuándo. —sonrió al ver la confusión del tricolor. —Si de mí dependiera, nos casaríamos hoy. Creo que tú piensas igual. —Atem desvió la mirada apenado. —Legalmente no podemos todavía. Puesto que soy tu tutor, podrían pensar que te obligo a casarte conmigo. Tampoco quiero ser una distracción para tus estudios. Así que te propongo casarnos cuando te gradúes en la universidad. ¿Qué te parece?

El tricolor lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Esperarías varios años más? ¿Estás seguro de poder hacerlo?

Hekay se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué son unos pocos años en comparación con cinco mil?

Atem le abrazó por el cuello, tirando al oji-café de espaldas sobre el sofá.

—Me parece perfecto, Mahado. —respondió feliz, aferrándose a él. —Aunque no sé si podré esperar tanto.

Se quedaron tumbados en el sofá, abrazados, mientras disfrutaban de la compañía mutua.

—Hace un día estupendo, ¿no hay nada que quieras hacer? —preguntó Hekay después de un rato, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amado.

—Quiero estar contigo. —susurró el tricolor apoyado en su pecho.

—Yo también, pero hasta que seas mayor de edad solo somos amigos. Así que dime ¿a dónde te apetece ir?

—¿Es una cita? —preguntó separándose.

—Más bien es una no-cita.

Atem sonrió.

—Al Arcade.

—¿No van allí tus amigos?

—Tienes razón. —respondió Atem pensativo. —¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?

—Es verano y hace buen día. ¿De verdad quieres pasarte el día encerrado?

—Si es contigo no me importa. —contestó ruborizando a Hekay.

—Prefiero pasear y presumir de que el chico más guapo me acompaña. —respondió ruborizando de nuevo a Atem.

—Podemos ver una película y luego pasear.

—Eso está mejor. —contestó Hekay sonriendo. —¿Qué te apetece ver?

—Una comedia.

—Vale, me encanta verte reír. —comentó acariciando su mejilla.

—Voy a arreglarme. —dijo el tricolor levantándose.

—¿Por qué? Así estás perfecto.

—No tardaré. —dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

A los pocos minutos salió, dejando sin habla al oji-café.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó el tricolor satisfecho.

∞∞∞

Atem cerró los ojos feliz, disfrutando de la paz que el parque y la compañía de Hekay le proporcionaban. Después de la película habían paseado hasta llegar al banco donde estaban ahora sentados. El oji-café disfrutaba observando a su “mejor amigo”, reteniendo en su mente aquel momento. Apoyó ambos brazos en el banco y los estiró, abrazando con disimulo al tricolor. Atem sonrió un poco al sentir el brazo ajeno rozando su espalda, deseando devolver el gesto de alguna manera. Entonces tuvo una idea. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño, se reclinó en el banco hasta apoyar la cabeza en su brazo. De reojo pudo ver que Hekay sonreía.

Un móvil sonó rompiendo el silencio, pero ninguno se movió. A los pocos minutos se repitió, alertando de la llegada de otro whatsapp. Atem suspiró resignado mientras abría los ojos. Cuando lo sacaba volvió a sonar. Hekay rio suavemente al ver la frustración del oji-rubí.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Es Yugi, está preocupado porque nos hemos marchado sin decirle nada. —dijo mientras respondía los mensajes. —Ahora me da la enhorabuena. —añadió frunciendo el ceño.

—No hay duda de que es un digno sucesor tuyo, es muy perspicaz. —comentó divertido el oji-café mientras los tricolores chateaban.

—¿Tan evidente es?

—Espero que no, o tendremos problemas para mantenerlo en secreto.

—Me dice que ya era hora y me pregunta si hay fecha para la boda. —comentó perplejo.

—Dile que todavía es pronto, y que no le diga nada a Jono o si no mañana lo sabrá todo el mundo.

—No dirá nada, está solo en casa. Nos vuelve a felicitar y dice que no nos preocupemos por la hora, que lo pasemos bien en nuestra primera cita. —leyó apenado.

Hekay volvió a reír mientras Atem guardaba su móvil.

—Ya te dije que me preguntó cuándo nos casábamos ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiera opuesto a nuestra relación?

—Me habría dolido, pero no voy a renunciar al amor de mi vida por nada ni nadie. —respondió con determinación.

∞∞∞

En cuanto cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, Atem no pudo contenerse más y besó a Hekay. Éste reaccionó en seguida y le abrazó por la cintura para profundizar el beso.

—Veo que lo habéis pasado bien en vuestra cita.

Se separaron sorprendidos por la voz de Yugi. Se volvieron todavía sonrojados y vieron al menor apoyado contra la pared del pasillo, sonriendo con picardía.

—Aibou, creíamos que estabas durmiendo.

—No podía dormir sin deciros que me alegro mucho de que por fin estéis juntos. Ya era hora.

—¿Hace mucho que lo sabes?

—Prácticamente desde el principio. No me resultó muy difícil ver que a ti —dijo señalando a su primo. —te brillan los ojos cuando Hekay está cerca de ti. Y sabiendo que tú eres el Mago Oscuro, —continuó dirigiéndose al oji-café —es fácil ver todo lo que has hecho por amor a Atem. Para mí es evidente que estáis destinados a estar juntos, y estoy seguro de que seréis muy felices.

—Gracias Aibou. —susurró Atem emocionado. —Significa mucho para mí.

—Lo sé, Yami. Buenas noches. No os preocupéis, mis labios están sellados.

Yugi les guiñó un ojo antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

—Nosotros también deberíamos dormir. —susurró Hekay.

Atem asintió dándole la razón.

—Gracias por esta tarde. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me lo pasé tan bien. —dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

—Sólo es la primera vez de muchas. —respondió rodeándole de nuevo con sus brazos sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. —Verte sonreír es lo único que quiero y haré todo lo que pueda para que seas feliz el resto de tu vida. —volvió a juntar sus labios. —Buenas noches mi faraón.

—Buenas noches mi Mago Oscuro. —dijo sonriendo.

Hekay necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para soltar a su novio y meterse en su habitación. Todavía podía sentir los labios de Atem sobre los suyos, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama, justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, sintió movimiento en la cama. El oji- café se volvió, encontrando al tricolor tumbado de espaldas a él. Al parecer no había querido molestarle. Todavía medio dormido lo rodeó con sus brazos, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que los dos dormían sin camiseta. A ambos se les aceleró el corazón al sentir el torso del otro.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡ATENCIÓN!! En este capítulo hay un párrafo en cursiva con sexo explícito. Si no quieres leerlo o no te gusta, puedes saltártelo. Avisado estás.
> 
> Para el que todavía no lo sabe, meruti=mi amor en egipcio antiguo  
> Dicho esto, disfruta del capítulo ;)

22

Atem despertó con las primeras luces del día. Se quedó quieto, disfrutando de la agradable y cálida sensación que le invitaba a seguir durmiendo. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de la noche anterior y abrió los ojos. Se azoró al ver la posición en la que se encontraban.

Hekay dormía boca arriba, rodeándole con sus brazos, mientras él tenía la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el del oji-café, con la cabeza en su pecho y devolviendo el abrazo. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza, sintiendo en su mejilla la firmeza de los músculos que había bajo la suave piel de su amado. Mientras escuchaba sus latidos y su respiración, acarició inconscientemente su pecho, fascinado por la atracción que ejercía sobre él.

—Buenos días _meruti_.

Sintió la piel vibrar bajo él cuando Hekay habló, al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad.

Atem levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Buenos días. —saludó retomando sus caricias.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—De maravilla, ¿y tú?

—Como nunca.

Se quedaron un rato disfrutando del momento. Hekay inclinó la cabeza para oler el aroma del tricolor y suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios. En silencio deseó despertar así el resto de su vida. Mientras tanto, Atem acariciaba a placer toda la piel que tenía a su alcance, tanto con las manos como con sus labios. Hekay tiró con suavidad del pelo del tricolor para levantarle la cabeza y capturar ansioso sus labios. Atem se aferró a su cuello, aumentando la intensidad y el deseo. Sin ser plenamente conscientes de ello, el oji-café los giró a ambos mientras su novio le abrazaba con las piernas. Cegado por el deseo comenzó a moverse, arrancando suaves gemidos al tricolor.

Utilizando todo su autocontrol, se separó todo lo que pudo de la cama con la respiración agitada. Miró a Atem, quien continuaba desconcertado en la misma posición. Luchando contra su deseo de terminar lo que había empezado, cogió su ropa y salió como un rayo de la habitación. Atem cerró los ojos cuando vio salir a Hekay y suspiró. Regresó a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, esperando a que el oji-café saliera del baño. Era consciente de que había perdido el control. Ambos lo habían perdido durante unos segundos. No podía permitir que volviera a suceder, al menos de momento.

Tenía por delante el año más largo de su vida.

∞∞∞

_El tricolor sentía que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se aferró con fuerza al oji-café. Las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y profundas, al tiempo que sus gemidos aumentaban. Finalmente Atem llegó al orgasmo y gritó el nombre de su amado. Al sentir que el interior del tricolor se contraía, Hekay se derramó en su interior con otro grito._

Atem despertó con la respiración agitada y empapado en sudor. Había sido tan real que todavía podía sentir las caricias en su cuerpo. Sintió un hormigueo al recordar el sueño. Se sentó y escondió la cara en sus manos.

Durante el último mes había resistido la tentación de dormir con Hekay por temor a perder el control por completo. Cuando lo tenía demasiado cerca su voluntad se debilitaba, sobre todo por las noches cuando su mente y su cuerpo le jugaban malas pasadas. Pero dormir cerca o lejos del oji-café no detenía los sueños. Suspiró. Como ya era habitual cogió ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño. Después de ducharse salió a la terraza a contemplar las estrellas, que permanecieron impasibles a su dilema. Extrañaba tanto sentir a Hekay durmiendo a su lado que casi podía sentir sus brazos rodeándole de nuevo.

Como si le hubieran leído la mente, le abrazaron desde atrás con cariño, casi acunándole. Cerró los ojos y suspiró derrotado, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro ajeno y se relajó por primera vez en el último mes. No podía luchar más contra sus sentimientos.

Hekay tenía el sueño ligero desde la última vez que Atem durmió con él. Más de una vez había escuchado el agua de la ducha a altas horas de la noche pero no había dicho nada. Aquella vez no pudo más. A pesar de lo que le había dicho al tricolor, ahora que vivían juntos le resultaba cada vez más difícil esperar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la terraza salió sin dudarlo. No podía seguir evitándole. Le dolía.

Nunca habían pasado de los besos y alguna caricia. En seguida el tricolor mantenía la distancia. Sabía que era lo mejor pero no podía evitar que su corazón se quejara mientras su cuerpo reclamaba el de Atem. Así que se sorprendió cuando sintió que su amado se relajaba ante su cercanía, como si hubiera tirado la espada. Repartió pequeños besos por su cuello para asegurarse. Por toda respuesta el tricolor inclinó la cabeza, facilitándole el acceso. Hekay dejó de besarle y se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, recibiendo una leve caricia cuando Atem juntó sus mejillas.

—Lo siento. No sé qué me pasa últimamente. —susurró acariciando los brazos que le rodeaban. —No puedo alejarme de ti pero tampoco puedo estar demasiado cerca. Estoy cansado de luchar contra lo que siento.

—No eres el único. —respondió Hekay en su oído, provocando un estremecimiento en su amado.

Atem se dio la vuelta y le besó.

—A pesar de lo distante que he estado te amo.

—Lo sé. Yo también te amo.

—No puedo creer que todavía sigas a mi lado.

Hekay acarició su espalda.

—Hagas lo que hagas no te resultará fácil librarte de mí. Eres mi hogar y siempre lo has sido.

Atem apoyó la frente en el pecho del oji-café mientras éste apoyaba la barbilla en la cabeza del tricolor.

—Deberíamos regresar a la cama. —susurró Hekay al cabo de un rato.

El tricolor suspiró.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —pidió.

—Como desees, pero ¿podrás resistir la tentación? —preguntó de forma seductora en su oído, provocando otro escalofrío en el tricolor.

—No lo sé, pero me cuesta mucho dormir sin ti y estoy harto de luchar —respondió con cansancio.

Hekay lo guió hasta la cama y se acomodaron en ella. Para sorpresa de Atem, se durmió en cuanto se deslizó entre las sábanas de su amado, mientras su aroma y su calidez lo envolvían protectoramente.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenos días! Aquí traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfrutes ;)

23

A la mañana siguiente decidieron pasear por la ciudad. Entraron a una tienda de cartas, donde el tricolor consiguió algunas cartas raras para añadir a su baraja. Hekay observó feliz las reacciones de su novio y las dudas que tenía para elegir entre algunas de ellas. Cuando estaban de nuevo en la calle el teléfono de Atem sonó.

—Hola Aibou. ¿Qué sucede?

—Hola Yami. He quedado con los chicos para comer fuera. ¿Os apuntáis?

—Claro, ¿dónde habéis quedado? —respondió después de consultar con Hekay.

—Donde siempre dentro de una hora.

—De acuerdo. Allí nos vemos. —se despidió antes de colgar.

Dieron una vuelta por la ciudad hasta que llegó la hora acordada. Atem notó que Hekay estaba cada vez más nervioso.

—Mahado, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado.

—No creo que sea buena idea que vaya a comer con vosotros. —respondió deteniéndose.

Atem se paró a su lado.

—¿Por qué dices eso? 

—Para ellos solo soy su profesor, no pinto nada allí. Además son como una familia para ti. ¿Y si no les gusta que seamos amigos y me dicen que me aleje de ti?

Atem no pudo evitar sonreír ante el razonamiento de su novio. Miró a su alrededor y guió a Hekay hasta un callejón lejos de miradas indiscretas.

—Mahado —llamó cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos. —dos veces te perdí y las dos veces fue un infierno para mí. No voy a permitir que suceda por tercera vez. No me importa lo que pase durante la comida, ni lo que digan o piensen de ti o de nosotros. Nadie me va a alejar de ti.

Hekay negó con las cabeza.

—Pero ellos son tus amigos. Habéis enfrentado juntos muchos peligros.

—Muchos más hemos enfrentado nosotros ¿no crees?

—¿Y si tratan de separarnos?

Atem suspiró.

—¿Cómo se supone que van a hacerlo? —preguntó con paciencia.

—Con mentiras.

—Mentiras. —repitió el tricolor juntando sus frentes. —Mahado, hemos crecido juntos. Lo sabemos absolutamente todo el uno sobre el otro. Y lo más importante, hace cinco mil años que nos amamos. Eso debería ser suficiente para saber que siempre nos amaremos, pase lo que pase. Ni Zork, ni el tiempo, ni el oricalco ha conseguido separarnos. ¿Y ahora resulta que el poderoso Mago Oscuro tiene miedo de un par de adolescentes? —se burló Atem apenando al oji-café.

Abrazó a su novio por el cuello y le besó con ternura. No tardó en ser correspondido mientras era aupado por la cintura. La mente de ambos se quedó en blanco, aplacando cualquier temor que tuviera Hekay.

∞∞∞

—¡Atem, cuánto tiempo sin verte, amigo! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿En una cueva? —exclamó Jono en cuanto vio al oji-rubí.

—Lo siento, he estado un poco ocupado este último mes. ¿Qué tal el verano?

—Extrañamente tranquilo. —el tricolor alzó una ceja. —Ya sabes, sin magia ni locos que intentan destruir el mundo. Desde que tienes cuerpo propio la vida se ha vuelto aburrida. Pero casi lo prefiero, así puedo alimentarme como es debido. Hablando de comida, ¿qué tal si pedimos ya?

—No me extraña que te cueste estudiar. Solo piensas en comer. —bromeó Hekay.

Todos rieron con el comentario del oji-café.

—¡Oye! —reclamó el rubio apenado. —¿Y cómo es que vienes con nosotros? No hay clases.

—Estábamos juntos cuando Yugi llamó. —intervino Atem. —Y no te preocupes, no viene ni como tutor ni como profesor. Viene como amigo mío.

Yugi y Anzu se miraron sonriendo.

—Pues ya era hora de que formara parte de la pandilla. —celebró el oji-amatista.

—Un momento, no sabemos nada de él. ¿Quién nos asegura que no se trata de un asesino en serie? —intervino Jono entrecerrando los ojos, apoyado por Honda que asentía. —Así que dinos, ¿cómo conociste a Atem?

Hekay se había tensado ante la actitud del rubio pero su novio, que se había sentado a su lado, pegó su pierna a la del oji-café y dejó una mano en su muslo con disimulo. Hekay sintió que la calma se extendía desde la mano del tricolor y recorría su cuerpo. Más tranquilo, sonrió a Jono.

—Lo conocí el día que murió su madre.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó triunfante.

—¿Eso crees?

—Si realmente le hubieras conocido cuando murió su madre habrías muerto hace mucho.

—¿Y quién te dice que no morí?

Jono palideció.

—¿¡U-un fantasma!? —dijo alejándose.

Anzu y los tricolores rieron por la reacción de su amigo.

—A Jono le dan miedo los fantasmas. —explicó el oji-rubí a su novio.

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad tienes miedo de los fantasmas después de todo lo que has vivido?

Con precaución Jono extendió un dedo y tocó el brazo de Hekay.

—No pareces un fantasma.

—Porque ya no lo soy. Vuelvo a estar vivo.

—¿Cuántos años teníais? —preguntó Honda.

—¿Cuándo nos conocimos? Él cinco y yo diez. Desde entonces somos inseparables. —respondió sonriendo a Atem, quien respondió con otra sonrisa.

—Espera un momento, eso no puede ser. Si realmente no os habéis separado ¿por qué no te hemos conocido antes?

—En realidad sí me conocéis, pero no lo sabéis.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —dijo Jono confuso.

—Más de una vez nos ha salvado la vida, principalmente a Yugi y a mí. —comentó Atem.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Jono confuso.

Atem sonrió mientras sacaba una carta de su baraja y la dejaba sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Yugi.

—¿Eres el Mago Oscuro? —preguntó el rubio con incredulidad.

—Lo fui hasta que Atem decidió quedarse en este mundo.

—Vaya, nunca imaginé que el Mago Oscuro me daría clase. —dijo Honda.

—¿Hay algo más que queráis saber? —preguntó Hekay confiado.

—Maestro y mago, qué combinación más curiosa. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Cuando tenía siete años un miembro de la corte real se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho poder en mi interior. Mehu me adoptó y me enseñó a manejar mi heka. Al poco tiempo quedó claro que iba a convertirme en uno de los magos más poderosos de Kemet. Comenzaron a prepararme para entrar en la corte y recibí una educación completa. A los pocos años comencé a enseñar magia a niños más jóvenes que yo mientras aprendía los hechizos más avanzados.

—Entre esos niños estaba yo. —añadió Atem.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué fue de ellos?

Hekay palideció y desvió la mirada.

—Sus padres habían muerto. —explicó el oji-rubí mientras acariciaba de nuevo el muslo de su novio. —Cuando Mehu lo encontró lo cuidaban los vecinos del pueblo, pero no hay que lamentarse por el pasado. Ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad y un futuro mejor por delante.

Por suerte para Hekay, en aquel momento el estómago de Jono rugió. Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Mientras decidían lo que iban a pedir, Atem sintió una mano sobre la suya. De inmediato entrelazó sus dedos y acarició con el pulgar la mano de Hekay.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo más, ahora ya solo quedan cuatro por publicar. Que lo disfrutéis;)

24

Aprovechando el calor del verano, Atem y Hekay se quedaron aquella noche en la terraza para hablar como tenían costumbre en Kemet.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Atem rompiendo el silencio.

Hekay sonrió.

—Se confirma lo que pensaba de ellos. Son un poco inconscientes pero son buenos amigos. Tenéis mucha suerte de contar con ellos. —respondió sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

El tricolor observó a su novio.

—¿Y tú cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondió mirando al oji-rubí.

—Me preocupa tu bienestar, eso es todo. —susurró sentándose. —Nos conocemos desde niños y jamás me has dicho una sola palabra sobre tus padres, excepto que murieron. Temo que las preguntas de hoy hayan reabierto viejas heridas.

Atem pudo ver que su mirada se había vuelto triste. Se sentó en la hamaca de Hekay y le acarició el pelo. El oji-café cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la calma que el tricolor le proporcionaba. Volvió a mirar a las estrellas mientras las caricias continuaban.

—No se puede volver a abrir una herida que nunca se ha cerrado. —susurró. —Al menos no del todo.

La mente de Hekay volvió a llevarle a aquel día, el peor de su vida. La mirada perdida del oji-café se llenó de una mezcla de miedo y dolor que asustó al tricolor. Volvió a ver el terror en su rostro.

—Mis padres… yo…

Trató de hablar, pero la boca se le había secado y tenía un nudo en la garganta que ahogaba su voz.

—Mahado, tranquilo. —susurró secando sus lágrimas. —Escúchame. Estás a salvo ¿me oyes? Mírame Mahado, mírame a los ojos. —pidió sujetando su cabeza.

—Yo… no pude… yo… —balbuceaba entre sollozos.

Desesperado por sacarle de ese estado, Atem le besó. Tras unos segundos de confusión sintió que Hekay se calmaba y correspondía su beso.

—Lo siento. No pretendía hacerte daño. —se disculpó el tricolor.

—Tú no tienes la culpa. —respondió más tranquilo. —Fue una pesadilla que no consigo olvidar por mucho que lo intente.

—Hablar de ello te ayudará pero no voy a presionarte. Estoy aquí para ti. Siempre.

—Lo sé, _meruti_. Soy muy afortunado de tenerte.

—El afortunado soy yo. —respondió Atem sonriendo. —Ven, tengo una idea para que puedas dormir hoy.

Cogió a Hekay de la mano y lo guió a su habitación.

—Atem ¿qué haces? —preguntó mientras el tricolor cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

El aludido deshizo la cama.

—Ven, confía en mí. —respondió palmeando en ella.

Atem se tumbó de espaldas y colocó la cabeza de Hekay sobre su pecho, lo envolvió en sus brazos y acarició su pelo.

—No voy a permitir que pases la noche solo. Quiero que descanses y duermas en paz.

Hekay abrazó al tricolor apegándose más a él mientras le cubrían con la sábana. Envuelto en el calor y el aroma de su amado, se durmió al instante.

∞∞∞

Parecía como si las preguntas de los chicos hubiera abierto la caja de Pandora. Al menos así lo veía Atem. Durante los siguientes meses Hekay sufrió constantes pesadillas que parecían desaparecer cuando dormían juntos, poniendo a prueba al tricolor, quien se veía obligado a recurrir a su preocupación para mantener el control. A principios de diciembre decidió resolver el asunto, pues le estaba afectando mucho la situación. Cuando dormía solo, Hekay se despertaba gritando y el oji-rubí se quedaba a su lado para ayudarle a dormir, aunque la mayoría de las veces Atem se dormía antes.

—Mahado, esto no puede seguir así.

Yugi, a petición del tricolor mayor, los había dejado solos para que pudieran hablar con calma. Habían terminado de cenar y estaban en el sofá viendo la tele.

—Sé que esto no es fácil para ti. —continuó apagando la tele y volviéndose hacia el oji-café. — Me duele verte tan aterrorizado y no poder hacer nada por ayudarte, pero tampoco quiero presionarte.

Hekay se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

—Me gustaría contártelo pero es tan difícil…

—Estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Solo quiero ayudarte.

El oji-café sonrió al escuchar esto y se armó de valor.

—Pocos meses antes de llegar yo a palacio los torturaron y los mataron. —explicó cerrando los puños. —Estaba escondido pero pude verlo y escucharlo todo. Les dieron una paliza, abusaron de mi madre delante de mi padre y después los mataron. —las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras Atem le abrazaba. —El terror me paralizó. No les ayudé.

—No podías hacer nada, eras demasiado pequeño. Habrías muerto tú también. —susurró acariciándole la espalda.

Con Hekay entregado al llanto, cayeron de rodillas abrazados. Atem le acarició el pelo y repartió besos por su cuello hasta que se calmó.

—¿Mejor? —susurró, rompiendo el silencio de los últimos minutos.

Hekay asintió.

—Me he quitado un gran peso. —respondió con gratitud.

Atem le besó.

∞∞∞

Después de la muerte de su abuelo, los tricolores habían decidido abrir la tienda durante el verano y las semanas anteriores a la Navidad. Ahora que vivían todos en el piso de Hekay se las arreglaban con el sueldo de éste. Sin embargo, ellos no querían ser una carga y con el dinero que sacaban de la tienda podían pagar sus salidas y ayudar a su tutor con algunos recibos de la casa.

—Yami, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Yugi desde el otro lado del mostrador, sacando a su primo de sus pensamientos.

—No sé qué regalarle por Navidad. Ésta será la primera que celebraremos sin el abuelo y no sé qué hacer.

—¿No hay nada especial que desee o necesite? Tú le conoces mejor que nadie.

Atem le miró pensativo.

—¿Algo que desee?

—Sí, ya sabes. Lo típico de la Navidad. Magia, deseos que se cumplen, milagros…

—¿Magia? ¿Deseos que se cumplen? ¿Milagros? —a Atem se le iluminó la cara —Ya sé qué puedo hacer. ¡Gracias Aibou!

Feliz, abrazó al sorprendido oji-amatista y desapareció.

—Yugi ¿qué le pasa a Atem? —preguntó Hekay entrando en la tienda. —Ni me ha saludado. ¿Sabes a dónde va?

El tricolor se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. Estábamos hablando tranquilamente, de repente se ha puesto eufórico y ha salido corriendo sin decirme nada. —explicó. —No te preocupes, no creo que tarde mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué le va a regalar Atem a Mahado?


	25. Capítulo 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenos días! La Navidad se va acercando en esta historia ;) Disfruta del capítulo

25

Atem fue directo al museo, ignoró la exposición y preguntó por Ishizu. No tardaron en guiarlo hasta su despacho, donde la encontró enfrascada en la traducción de unos pergaminos.

—¡Faraón! ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—Ishizu, ya no soy faraón. Solo un chico llamado Atem. —recordó por enésima vez.

—Lo siento, me cuesta acostumbrarme. —se disculpó. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—La Navidad se acerca y quiero regalarle algo especial a Mahado.

—¿Necesitas consejo?

—En realidad ya he elegido el regalo, pero necesito que me ayudes. —le explicó su idea con detalle. —¿Se puede hacer?

—No va a ser fácil, depende también de ellos. —respondió ella pensativa. —Pero tranquilo, hay tiempo de sobra para organizarlo.

Atem sonrió.

—Gracias, te debo una. No se lo cuentes a nadie.

—Descuida, soy una tumba. Te avisaré para arreglar los detalles.

∞∞∞

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —anunció en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

Al instante salió Hekay a su encuentro.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupado.

—Compras de Navidad. —respondió enseñando las bolsas que llevaba. —Todavía faltan un par de semanas pero el centro comercial estaba lleno. Un poco más y no salgo vivo de allí.

Se dejó caer en el sofá soltando un suspiro.

—¿Y por qué no has contestado mis llamadas?

—Lo siento, estaba cargado de bolsas y quería llegar cuanto antes. No pretendía preocuparte.

Hekay suspiró.

—Yo también lo siento. Mi preocupación ha sido excesiva. Sé que sabes cuidarte, pero me aterra que te pase algo malo y no pueda ayudarte.

Atem palmeó a su lado. El oji-café se sentó de inmediato.

—Mahado. —llamó acariciándole la cara. —No hay ningún peligro y nadie me alejará de tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?

Hekay asintió mientras retenía con una mano la del tricolor. Luego la besó.

∞∞∞

Tembló de frío a pesar del abrigo y la bufanda. Se encogió ante el gélido viento que soplaba, preguntándose si algún día se acostumbraría. La Navidad se acercaba y había mucha gente andando por la calle a pesar del mal tiempo.

—¿Te ha gustado la película? —preguntó Hekay mientras esquivaban a la gente.

—Sí, pero la compañía ha sido mil veces mejor. —respondió Atem sonriendo.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que las mejillas del oji-café, sonrosadas por el frío, se volvían rojas.

—¿Quieres cenar en algún sitio? —ofreció Hekay.

—Solo quiero llegar a casa, estoy congelado. Dudo que algún día me acostumbre a este clima.

—¡BUUUAAAAAAAA! ¡MAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ambos se giraron sobresaltados por el repentino grito. A unos metros de ellos un niño de cinco años se había caído.

—Tranquilo, no llores cariño. Mamá y papá estamos aquí, no pasa nada.

Observaron a los padres consolar al pequeño y alejarse con él.

—Mahado —llamó el tricolor sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. —Vamos.

—Sí, vamos. —murmuró siguiendo al tricolor.

El resto del camino lo recorrieron en silencio, a pesar de los intentos de Atem de iniciar una conversación.

∞∞∞

—¿Qué quieres cenar?

—…

—¡Mahado!

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

—Te preguntaba qué quieres cenar.

—No tengo hambre, estoy cansado. Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

Antes de marcharse besó al tricolor en la frente.

—Que descanses. —respondió Atem perplejo.

Reflexionó mientras se comía el bocadillo que se había hecho. Desde que había hablado con él las pesadillas ya no eran tan frecuentes, pero cuanto más se acercaba la Navidad más extraño estaba. Cualquier cosa le hacía cambiar de humor, pasando de la felicidad al mutismo y la soledad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Comenzaba a dudar de si el regalo era una buena idea, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para ayudarle. En silencio pidió al cielo que todo saliera bien mientras se cambiaba para dormir. Se deslizó bajo las sábanas de Hekay y le abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda. De inmediato el oji-café se giró, rodeó con sus brazos al tricolor y escondió la cara en su cuello aspirando su aroma. No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos.

∞∞∞

—¿Hay novedades? —preguntó Atem en cuanto descolgó su móvil.

—Han accedido a ayudarte.

—Eso es fantástico, ¿cuándo me paso por allí? —preguntó entusiasmado mientras daba las gracias en silencio.

—Ese mismo día a primera hora de la mañana.

—Perfecto, allí estaré. —respondió antes de colgar.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó Yugi entrando.

—Nadie, solo era un comercial que quería que cambiara de compañía.

∞∞∞

—Yugi, ¿qué sucede? Estás distraído.

—Lo siento Anzu, últimamente las cosas están un poco raras en casa.

—¿Raras? —preguntó extrañada. —¿En qué sentido?

—A Hekay le sucede algo raro desde que salió a comer con nosotros la primera vez. Al principio Atem estaba preocupado, pero ahora parece que le da igual. Incluso creo que está feliz a pesar de la tristeza de Hekay.

Yugi recordó aquel día, tratando de adivinar qué estaba pasando. Desde entonces Hekay había salido en alguna ocasión con ellos y parecía que encajaba bien en el grupo de amigos.

—¿No sucedió nada que provocara ese cambio en Atem?

—Ahora que lo dices sí hubo algo. —reflexionó Yugi. —Hablamos sobre regalos de Navidad. Él no sabía qué regalo hacerle a Hekay, pero de repente salió disparado sin decir a dónde. Además ha recibido llamadas misteriosas de las que no quiere hablar.

—Yugi, qué distraído eres a veces. —respondió Anzu moviendo la cabeza. —Está claro que Atem ha encontrado el regalo perfecto para Hekay y no quiere estropear la sorpresa. No te preocupes tanto por ellos, se tienen el uno al otro.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Es obvio ¿no? Está claro que se aman. Así que disfruta de la tarde.

—No sé qué haría sin ti. —respondió Yugi abrazando por la cintura a su novia. —Pero no le digas a nadie sobre lo que sienten. No quieren que se sepa de momento.

—Entonces son pareja. —dijo Anzu sonriendo.

—Solo cuando están en casa, para los demás son buenos amigos.

La oji-azul se puso seria.

—Yugi, hay algo que debes saber. Al principio yo…

—Lo sé. Todos lo sabíamos, incluso Atem. Era un secreto a voces. —interrumpió Yugi sonrojando a Anzu.

—Él nunca me dijo nada. —dijo avergonzada.

—No era necesario. Solo habría perjudicado vuestra amistad.

—Te aseguro que desde la batalla ceremonial solo es un buen amigo. —prometió. —De todas maneras nunca tuve posibilidad con él. Está claro que su corazón ya tenía dueño.

—Eso parece. Ahora por fin pueden estar juntos.

—Merecen ser felices. —dijo Anzu.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo?

—Una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Muy caliente —apoyó el tricolor.

Entre risas, entraron en la cafetería agarrados de la mano.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo más. Ya falta menos para acabar la historia. Feliz fin de semana ;)

26

Hekay se revolvió en la cama por enésima vez. Por fin había llegado la Navidad, y con ella el descanso después de los exámenes que había corregido y dar las notas correspondientes. Sin embargo ahora tenía más tiempo para pensar. Demasiado. Y en estos días de fiestas familiares sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a la ausencia de sus padres, acentuando el vacío que sentía desde que los perdió.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que apenas lograba recordar sus voces y sus caras. El único recuerdo nítido que tenía de ellos era el único que deseaba olvidar a toda costa. De niño, su padre adoptivo Mehu logró llenar con amor y paciencia parte de ese vacío, lo suficiente para hacerlo soportable y disfrutar de la vida. Ahora le dolía pensar que podía perderlos de nuevo al olvidarlos por completo, sabiendo que no se lo merecían.

El año anterior había conseguido pasar las fiestas porque se había dedicado por completo a los tricolores, tratando de ayudarlos. Ahora no tenía esa posibilidad, y aunque trataba de implicarse en las fiestas y contagiarse del entusiasmo de los tricolores, el vacío siempre estaba ahí. Solo la sonrisa de su novio aliviaba la tristeza de su corazón.

Hekay suspiró. Últimamente Atem actuaba de forma extraña. A pesar de la ilusión que había mostrado se había retirado a dormir nada más abrir los regalos, poco después de la media noche. Le había ofrecido dormir con él pero el tricolor se había negado, alegando que le iba a molestar. Volvió a dar vueltas en la cama, molesto.

¿Desde cuándo le molestaba que Atem se metiera en su cama a dormir? ¿No veía el vacío que sentía? ¿No veía que le necesitaba para conciliar el sueño? Además el oji-rubí estaba ansioso por los regalos, pero el suyo todavía no podía dárselo. Definitivamente algo raro pasaba con Atem. ¿Qué estaba ocultándole? Suspiró mientras su mente se aferraba al recuerdo de las noches que habían dormido juntos.

La luz del sol penetraba en sus párpados, despertándole. De alguna manera había conseguido dormir algunas horas. Bajó y se encontró con Yugi y Anzu en el salón. El día anterior (o hace tan solo unas horas) el oji-amatista se había negado a que su novia regresara a su casa tan tarde (o temprano).

—¿Atem se ha ido? —preguntó desconcertado desde la cocina.

—Hace un rato. Dijo que tenía que ir a buscar tu regalo. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado. Me costó mucho coger el sueño. —respondió mientras se servía el desayuno.

—¿Por qué no descansas un rato más? Hoy no hay nada que hacer.

Hekay asintió.

—Quizá lo haga. En cualquier caso estaré en mi habitación.

—Entonces deja los cacharros en el fregadero, que ya los lavaré yo.

—¿No te importa?

—En absoluto. Tú descansa tranquilo.

—Gracias. Por cierto, anoche me lo pasé muy bien.

Yugi sonrió.

—Me alegro. Desde hace un tiempo estabas triste.

—Echo de menos a mis padres, eso es todo. —dijo quitándole importancia.

—Ahora tienes a Atem y a toda la pandilla. Ya sé que no es lo mismo pero siempre puedes contar con nosotros. —dijo Anzu. Yugi asintió.

Hekay les sonrió agradecido.

—Lo sé Anzu. Voy a ver si consigo dormir un rato.

—Descansa.

∞∞∞

Por segunda vez aquella mañana, una repentina luz le despertó cuando alguien subió la persiana de golpe. Se tapó los ojos con la mano mientras se acostumbraba.

—Despierta, bello durmiente. —saludó alegremente una voz familiar.

—Atem ¿qué sucede? —preguntó restregándose los ojos mientras el tricolor abría la ventana de par en par.

—Ya tengo tu regalo.

—¿No puede esperar un rato? No he dormido bien. ­—se quejó.

—Imposible, cuanto más tarde en entregártelo menos tiempo podrás disfrutar de él.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

—Tu regalo te espera en el salón. Vamos, date prisa y vístete. —respondió lanzándole la ropa.

—¿A qué tanta prisa? —protestó medio dormido mientras el tricolor le ayudaba.

—Cuando lo veas lo entenderás.

—¿No me vas a decir de qué se trata? —trató de sonsacar mientras salían al pasillo.

—Si te lo digo no es una sorpresa. ¿Listo? —preguntó arreglando la ropa de Hekay en la puerta del salón.

Tras recibir un asentimiento por parte del oji-café, abrió la puerta. Las cuatro personas que hasta el momento habían estado conversando le miraron. Anzu y Yugi hablaban tranquilamente con dos personas que Hekay jamás esperó ver de nuevo en esta vida. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido los reconoció de inmediato.

Se trataba de un hombre y una mujer, ambos vestidos con ropas sencillas de otra época y país. El hombre era tan alto y corpulento como Hekay. Su aspecto delataba su experiencia en el combate, una guerra en la que se había visto obligado a luchar, pero su mirada amable delataba su naturaleza pacífica. La mujer llegaba al hombro del sorprendido joven y compartía con él el color de ojos, entre otros rasgos.

Todos estaban expectantes de lo que pasaría a continuación. Hekay, pálido y con un nudo en la garganta, no era capaz de hablar o adentrarse en la habitación. La pareja le miró con amor. Se levantaron y se acercaron. La mujer fue la primera en llegar hasta él y le abrazó de inmediato.

—Feliz Navidad cariño.

Superando poco a poco la sorpresa, envolvió con sus brazos a la mujer mientras el hombre llegaba hasta ellos.

—Feliz Navidad madre. —logró contestar mientras se dejaba llevar por el abrazo.

—Rashida, no lo acapares para ti sola. —protestó el hombre.

La aludida soltó a su hijo, siendo sustituida al instante por su marido. Esta vez Hekay fue engullido por los fuertes brazos de su padre, Queb. El oji-café aprovechó para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

—Feliz Navidad hijo.

—Feliz Navidad padre. —susurró antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos.

Yugi y Anzu aprovecharon el momento para irse a casa de la oji-azul. Pasarían el día con los padres de ella. Atem se acercó a su novio y le retiró el pelo de la cara a la vez que limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

—Tengo que salir. Nos vemos luego.

El oji-café miró con gratitud y amor al tricolor, quien había cogido su mano y depositaba en ella un beso. Rashida sonrió al ver el tierno gesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Te gustaría que escribiera una segunda parte de esta historia? Ve pensando la respuesta. Hasta la semana que viene.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Buenos días y feliz viernes a todos!! Cada vez queda menos para terminar de publicarla y lo voy a echar de menos. En fin, os dejo con nuestros invitados especiales ;)

27

—¿Cómo habéis venido? —preguntó Hekay cuando todos se sentaron.

—Fue todo idea de Atem. —comenzó explicando Queb. —Aquel día que salió corriendo sin decirte a dónde, fue a ver a Ishizu. Le explicó que nos echabas de menos y que había pensado en organizar un encuentro, aunque solo fuese durante unos minutos. Quería darte un milagro navideño.

—Ishizu tuvo que hablar con varios dioses y pedirles permiso antes de poder hablar con nosotros y preguntarnos si queríamos verte de nuevo. —continuó Rashida. —Atem te quiere mucho, Mahado. Incluso nos ha llevado ropa de abrigo cuando ha ido a buscarnos para que no pasáramos frío.

Hekay recordó que unos días atrás el tricolor se había empeñado en llevar un par de abrigos y algunas prendas de invierno a la tintorería. Ahora todo eso estaba apilado en un rincón del salón.

—Aunque creo que Atem tiene otros motivos para hacer esto. —reflexionó Queb.

—Por supuesto que sí, querido. —Rashida soltó una suave risa. —Quiere conocer a sus suegros.

—¿Suegros? —repitió Hekay apenado.

—Vamos hijo, tu padre y yo sabemos que os amáis. No tienes por qué ocultarlo.

—Estamos al tanto de todo. —explicó Queb. —Sabemos por lo que has pasado y estamos felices de que hayas encontrado al amor de tu vida. Te queremos y estamos orgullosos de ti. Libérate del pasado y disfruta del presente.

—Liberarme del pasado. —murmuró. —¿Por eso estáis aquí?

—Entre otras cosas. —respondió Rashida. —Nosotros también queremos conocer mejor a nuestro yerno. ¡Ah, casi se me olvida! Mehu te envía saludos. Quiere que sepas que también está orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido.

—Un gran hombre Mehu. —dijo Queb.

—Tuve mucha suerte de que me encontrara. —susurró Hekay, recordando el rostro de su segundo padre.

—No hijo, la suerte la tuvo él. No deja de decirlo. Tú iluminaste su vida cuando murió su esposa. No solo te acogió por tu heka, también se identificó con tu dolor.

Un denso silencio inundó la habitación. El rostro de Hekay se ensombreció mientras su mente viajaba al peor día de su vida. Queb le abrazó, apoyando la cabeza de su hijo en su pecho mientras asomaban las primeras lágrimas.

—Soy un mal hijo.

—Mahado, eso no es cierto. —respondió Rashida acariciándole. —¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

—Debería haberlos enfrentado y salvaros en vez de esconderme. —explicó entre sollozos.

—No podías hacer nada, eras demasiado pequeño. Siempre hemos agradecido a los dioses que no te descubrieran. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de vivir feliz. Aprovéchala.

—Hijo, este día es para cerrar el pasado para siempre. Así podrás disfrutar de la oportunidad que los dioses te han concedido. —dijo Queb.

—Hoy crearemos nuevos recuerdos para que siempre nos recuerdes.

∞∞∞

Atem tarareó mientras compraba los ingredientes que necesitaba. Cuando pensó que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo, pagó y regresó a la casa. Fue directo a la cocina a dejar las bolsas. En cuanto salió de nuevo al pasillo Hekay lo envolvió en sus brazos. Sorprendido, devolvió el abrazo como pudo.

—Cada vez que pienso que te conozco a la perfección, haces algo inesperado. —susurró el oji-café, separándose lo justo para mirarle.

Sin esperar respuesta besó al tricolor con ternura. En seguida se olvidaron del resto del mundo, incluyendo a la pareja que los estaba observando con una sonrisa.

—¿No crees que hacen buena pareja, querido?

De inmediato el tricolor se separó, completamente rojo, bajo la inquisitiva mirada de su novio.

—No pares por nosotros, Atem. Lo sabemos.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó apenado.

—Que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Como ya le he dicho a Mahado, nos alegramos por vosotros.

Atem miró acusadoramente a su novio.

—No he dicho nada —se defendió. —Parece que les gusta mantenerse al tanto de mi vida.

—Claro que sí, eres nuestro hijo. —recordó Queb. Tendió una mano hacia el tricolor. —Atem, bienvenido a la familia.

—Gracias señor —respondió todavía apenado mientras estrechaba la mano.

—Creí haber dejado claro que nada de señor. Solo Queb.

—Lo siento, no me acostumbro. Rashida, ya tengo lo que me pediste.

—Excelente. Manos a la obra. —dijo llevándose al tricolor a la cocina.

—Madre, acaba de llegar. ¿A dónde te lo llevas? —protestó Hekay.

—A preparar la comida. Nada de curiosear ¿entendido? —dijo antes de cerrarles la puerta en las narices.

Pasado un buen rato, un delicioso aroma empezó a llenar la casa. Queb olfateó el aire y sonrió.

—Espero que hayan cocinado suficiente porque pienso repetir. Están preparando la receta secreta de tu madre.

—¿Su receta secreta? —preguntó Mahado con curiosidad.

—No voy a decir nada más. No quiero estropear la sorpresa. —dijo guiñando un ojo a su hijo.

Hekay se sumió en sus pensamientos, tratando de adivinar qué estaban haciendo su madre y su novio en la cocina.

—La comida está lista. Ya podéis venir. —anunció Atem después de un buen rato.

Prepararon la mesa entre todos. Hekay se sentó mientras el tricolor cogía su plato y lo llenaba. Rashida hacía lo mismo con el de su marido. El oji-café se emocionó al reconocer las lentejas que Rashida le preparaba de pequeño.

—Madre, no tenías que haberte molestado.

—No digas tonterías, hoy es un día especial. Es una receta que siempre ha pasado de generación en generación. Tenía que enseñarle a Atem cómo se hace. —explicó mientras se servían ellos. —A comer que se enfría.

Mientras comían, Atem conversaba con sus suegros como si los conociera desde siempre. Hekay se mantuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo. Su atención se centraba en el plato que tenía delante. Con cada cucharada cerraba los ojos y casi podía ver la casa que lo vio nacer como si realmente estuviera en ella.

Sin que el oji-café se diera cuenta, Atem le observaba de vez en cuando, disfrutando en silencio de la felicidad que irradiaba su novio. Por primera y última vez celebraron los cuatro juntos la Navidad, cantando, jugando y riendo. Cerca de la medianoche el ambiente cambió. Eran conscientes de que el tiempo se acababa.

—Atem, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nuestro hijo.

—A vosotros por hacerme sentir uno más de la familia. —respondió el tricolor mientras Rashida le abrazaba.

—Eres uno más de la familia, hijo. ­—confirmó Queb con otro abrazo.

—Gracias Queb. Significa mucho para mí.

—Cariño, disfruta de la vida ¿de acuerdo? Hazlo por nosotros. Solo deseamos tu felicidad. —pidió Rashida abrazando a su hijo.

—Lo haré, madre. —prometió Hekay.

—Cuidaos el uno al otro. No siempre se encuentra un amor como el que vosotros tenéis. Aprovechadlo. —aconsejó Queb.

—Así lo haremos, padre. —respondió el oji-café abrazándolo por última vez.

En cuanto el reloj marcó la medianoche, ambos desaparecieron ante la emocionada mirada de la pareja. Entonces Atem se acercó a Hekay.

—¿Estás bien?

El oji-café le abrazó sin decir nada, enterrando la cara en el cuello ajeno. El tricolor lo abrazó y le acarició la nuca. Después de unos instantes, Hekay repartió besos por el cuello de su novio mientras pegaba más sus cuerpos.

—Lo has conseguido. —susurró entre besos. —Me has liberado del dolor y has curado mi corazón.

Atem se estremeció con cada palabra que Hekay susurraba. Incapaz de hablar, se agarró con más fuerza a su novio. Jadeó cuando sintió que le acariciaba con los labios debajo de su oreja, nublando su mente. Tiró con suavidad de su pelo para unir sus labios y explorar su boca mientras se dirigían a la habitación del oji-café.

Cuando se quedaron sin aire, Hekay se separó y se sentó en su cama mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Atem le observó jadeante desde la puerta, después se fue a su habitación a cambiarse. El oji-café suspiró frustrado. Resignado, se cambió y se metió en la cama. Nada más apagar la luz sintió que Atem entraba de nuevo y se deslizaba en la cama a su lado. Sonriendo se giró y abrazó a su novio, se apegó a él todo lo que pudo y disfrutó de su aroma.

—Me alegra que por fin dejes el pasado atrás. —susurró Atem.

—Ha sido el mejor regalo que podías hacerme. —respondió en su oído.

—He tenido ayuda.

—Lo sé y ya les di las gracias, pero tú tuviste la idea y te estoy tan agradecido que nunca podré devolverte el favor. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

—No empieces con eso, no me debes nada. Verte feliz es suficiente para mí.

—Entonces me dedicaré a hacerte feliz.

—Ya lo haces, siempre lo has hecho. —respondió Atem acariciándole. —Desde el día que nos conocimos.

Le dio un cálido beso y se acurrucó en su pecho mientras Hekay le abrazaba protectoramente. No tardaron en caer en un placentero sueño.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Último capítulo!! Espero que os guste.
> 
> Glosario:  
> Meruti: mi amor en egipcio antiguo  
> Chay: marido en egipcio antiguo
> 
> CUMPLEAÑOS DE ATEM: 19 día del tercer mes de la cosecha = 2 de Junio  
> El año egipcio empieza el 19 de Julio. Echando cuentas, el cumpleaños cae en 2 de Junio. No soy la única a la que le ha salido así.

28

Todavía estaba durmiendo cuando sintió que le besaban. Primero en la frente. Después los labios ajenos acariciaron su nariz para finamente unirse con sus labios. Besos suaves y cortos que gradualmente profundizaron conforme él despertaba y los correspondía.

—Buenos días _meruti_. Feliz cumpleaños. —susurró Hekay a escasos milímetros de su boca.

El tricolor sonrió al recordar que por fin sería mayor de edad.

—Buenos días. —saludó sin soltar a su novio.

—Tengo algo para ti pero no te lo daré durante la fiesta. Tendrás que esperar a que termine.

—Mi mayor regalo es tenerte así. Lo demás no importa. —respondió Atem feliz.

—Lo sé. Para mí también es un regalo tenerte, pero aun así quiero darte algo especial por tu cumple. —dijo Hekay sin dejar de repartir besos.

∞∞∞

Aquella tarde Atem tuvo el mejor cumpleaños de su nueva vida. Todos sus amigos y compañeros de clase asistieron, incluyendo al ocupadísimo Kaiba Seto. A pesar de sus rivalidades el tricolor lo consideraba un gran amigo y sabía que el oji-azul pensaba lo mismo, aunque era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo.

Hubo comida y bebida en abundancia, pero sobre todo música y diversión. Yugi había transformado la casa-tienda en la sede de la fiesta con ayuda de la pandilla. El oji-rubí recibió regalos de sus amigos y también de algunas personas no tan cercanas pero que le apreciaban. Era muy popular en su clase.

Avanzada la fiesta Atem comenzó a sentirse mal.

—Atem ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Hekay acercándose.

El tricolor sonrió para sí mismo al pensar que, a pesar de que no había estado con él todo el rato, había estado observándole.

—No me encuentro bien. Creo que he bebido demasiado.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al médico? —ofreció Yugi, que en aquel momento estaba con él y con Jono.

—No es necesario Aibou. Seguro que se me pasa con un poco de descanso.

—Yo me encargo de él. —tranquilizó Hekay. —Vosotros continuad con la fiesta.

—Vale, pero si empeora me avisas.

—Hecho. Vámonos Atem.

Hekay se llevó al tricolor, pendiente de él por si tropezaba o caía. Así anduvieron unos metros, hasta que doblaron la esquina. Entonces Hekay soltó al oji-rubí.

—Muy bien, ya hemos salido. ¿Cuáles son tus planes? —preguntó Hekay en cuanto perdieron la casa-tienda de vista.

—¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó Atem con expresión inocente.

Hekay se cruzó de brazos. Al tricolor le recordó cuando se ponía serio para regañarlos a Mana y a él por alguna travesura.

—Sé que apenas has bebido y siempre has tolerado muy bien el alcohol, así que dime por qué querías salir de la fiesta. Es tu cumpleaños.

Atem sonrió, feliz por atraer tanto la atención de su amado en medio de una fiesta con tantas busconas.

—Quiero que sea una noche especial y terminarla a mi manera. Además, tienes un regalo que darme ¿recuerdas?

—¿Has fingido estar mal para que te dé mi regalo? —preguntó perplejo, dejando caer sus brazos.

—En parte. —respondió el tricolor mientras cogía la mano de su novio y retomaban el camino. —También quiero estar a solas contigo.

Hekay se tensó al sentir la mano de su novio coger la suya. Atem le acarició con el pulgar y se relajó. Entonces entrelazó sus dedos.

—No hay razón para ocultar lo que sentimos, pero si te incomoda podemos ser discretos. —razonó el tricolor.

Hekay paró en seco y se volvió hacia su novio.

—No estoy acostumbrado. Siempre pensé que eras inalcanzable para mí por una razón u otra. Siempre había obstáculos. Incluso ahora pienso que es un sueño que se puede desvanecer en cualquier momento. —explicó acariciando la mejilla de su amado. —Pero aquí estamos los dos, juntos a pesar de todo y con un futuro que compartir.

Hekay sujetó su barbilla y le besó con amor y ternura. Atem correspondió incluso antes de ser consciente de ello. No tardó en enredar las manos en su pelo para profundizar el beso. Sonrojados, continuaron su camino sin soltarse hasta cruzar la puerta de su casa. Hekay guió al tricolor a su habitación y le entregó un paquete.

—Vi esto en un escaparate y pensé en ti. Le he añadido un par de cosas para que exprese lo que siento.

Atem abrió la pequeña caja que tenía en las manos. En su interior había un colgante de plata con el símbolo de Hathor y la cruz de la vida grabada por detrás con magia. Amor eterno y sincero.

—Le he añadido un hechizo para que no se oxide. ¿Te gusta?

—Es perfecto. —susurró emocionado mientras Hekay se lo ponía. —Ahora me toca a mí darte un regalo que exprese lo que siento.

Atem lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó con amor y deseo, mientras el oji-café le abrazaba por la cintura y lo pegaba a él. Entonces Hekay se separó.

—Un momento. —dijo. —¿No habíamos acordado esperar a que termines la carrera? No quiero distraerte con tus estudios.

El tricolor suspiró.

—Mahado, apenas he soportado esperar hasta hoy. —dijo acariciándole. —No puedo esperar tanto para casarme contigo. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo desde hoy, porque para mí ya eres mi _chay_. —Hekay sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al escucharle hablar así. —Esperar sí que me distraería. Además, tenemos un par de meses para disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel hasta que tengas que preparar el siguiente curso.

Atem supo que había dado en el clavo cuando vio el deseo reflejado en los oscuros ojos. La idea de pasar tanto tiempo juntos y sin interrupciones le resultaba tentadora. Volvió a abrazarlo por el cuello y le besó de nuevo, esta vez con todo el amor que sentía por su mago. Éste profundizó el beso y se dejó guiar hacia la cama. Sin ser plenamente conscientes de ello se quitaron la ropa entre besos y caricias, dando rienda suelta a sus deseos de explorar el cuerpo ajeno hasta que se fundieron en uno.

Ambos sabían que no sería fácil. Pasarían por momentos difíciles pero estaban decididos a superarlos juntos como habían superado a todos sus enemigos: como un equipo. Tenían por delante una nueva vida, un nuevo futuro que compartir. Y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar un solo segundo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quien no lo sepa, hace cinco mil años no hacían ceremonia de boda como tal. Solo se iban a vivir juntos a la misma casa y hacían una pequeña celebración con amigos y vecinos. Atem considera a Mahado su marido, no solo porque lo ama, sino también porque según la tradición están oficialmente casados desde que comparten cama.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final. También quiero agradecer todo el apoyo recibido con comentarios y kudos, me hacen muy feliz :) Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Si queréis saber cuándo publicaré otra de esta pareja, tendréis que suscribiros a mi perfil porque no sé cuándo volveré a publicar.


End file.
